Chocolate com Menta
by Dora J-Bourne
Summary: Yaoi ... Olhe atento...Olhe com calma, no lugar mais inesperado , estará a prova de que nunca deve desistir... do que seja
1. Como começou

Menta × Chocolate

**Aviso Inicial**: Fic claramente Shounen Ai... se você não se sente á vontade com isso ,por favor **NÃO LEIA!** , e provável Slash

**Autora: **Nii Souma Sahri

**Créditos: **Asérie Shaman King não é de minha autoria (quem dera! Huhu) e não a uso para fins lucrativos, é utilizada somente para divertir as pobres almas perdidas deste site...

**Shipper: **Asakura Hao + Diethel Lyzerg

**Aviso 2**: Lyzzie é o apelido do Lyzerg

_Blá _– Pensamento

"-blá-" – Fala

**Glossário** ( Japonês / Português)

Hai – Sim / é

Iie – Não

Yoshi - ok

Baka – idiota / bobo / burro

Arigatou – obrigado

Kawaii – bonitinho / fofo

Nani – o quê?

Domo arigatou – Muito obrigado

Shimatta –Raios!

Kuso-Hao – Maldito Hao

**Capítulo 1** – Como começou...

\(-)\ \(-)/(-)/

Já era dia,Fazia calor...Muito calor...O Jovem Inglês acordou suado em sua desarrumada cama de casal...ao se levantar jogou o lindo e caro edredom egípcio no chão, Marco tinha ido longe demais na noite anterior

_Eu estava Dopado_...

Lembrou-se ao sentir a terrível dor e a tontura, Botou a mão no pescoço e sentiu os arranhões, Foi preguiçosamente checar o horário.

_Bem pelo menos aquele anestésico é forte, não gostaria de acordar dolorido..._

Ainda eram oito da manhã...Voltou a cama fofa e aconchegante, puxou o edredom e cobriu-se, fechou os olhos, segundos depois abriu-os irritado

_Não vou conseguir dormir novamente_

Levantou-se, dessa vez mais lentamente, foi até o banheiro, se despiu , jogando suas roupas por cima da pia,ligou a torneira, sentou-se na banheira, semicerrou os olhos e esperou a água enchê-la completamente.

_Essa casa não é nada modesta_

Observou olhando as grades variações de óleos de banho, Morangos com chocolate , Avelã ,Uva , Hortelã e por aí ia indo... passou os olhos pela prateleira e percebeu um frasco lotado de pétalas rosadas, curioso retirou a tampa e deixou algumas as pequenas pétalas caírem na água, rapidamente pegou-as e se surpreendeu ao vê-las se desmancharem em suas mãos...

_Os X-laws são bem-financiados, tem muitas coisas caras neste quarto, e é só um dos milhares de cômodos neste lugar, será que nem do jeito como agradeço a Marco é suficiente?_

Mordeu o lábio inferior, desligou a torneira e se afundou na água morna querendo que todos esses pensamentos se esvaíssem, o que mesmo querendo sabia que não aconteceria, o que não faltavam eram marcas e memórias...ficou submerso por alguns segundos,ao levantar-se jogou o pote de pétalas na água esperando a espuma cor-de-rosa se formar , sentiu calafrios horríveis ao sentir mão enxaguando seu cabelo...

"- Visão do paraíso Lyzzie,você no meio de toda essa espuma rosa...- a voz mais cretina aos ouvidos de Lyzerg"

"- Ah olá,nem vi você Marco... – falou ainda sentindo os calafrios percorrerem de leve seu corpo"

Marco fazia movimentos circulares em seu couro cabeludo, enxaguando cada parte pelo menos três vezes, o cheiro de Menta tomou conta do lugar...

"- Eu sei que esse é o seu aroma preferido, notei a falta do incenso de menta... – Constatou ele enquanto passava as mãos pelos lindos cabelos de Lyzerg (verdes? xD) -"

"- Hai...- corou –Eu gosto desse cheio...-"

Marco puxou Lyzerg para fora da água e o fez sentar no seu colo, o enxugou todo,pegou o secador e a escova...

"- Tem algum motivo em especial Lyzzie? – falou sorrindo"

"- Iie,nenhum...- mentiu tentando sorrir"

Por algum infeliz motivo, Marco sabia que ele tinha mentido mas também fingiu acreditar, enquanto penteava os cabelos incomuns de Lyzerg, depois de algum tempo levantou-se e olhou seriamente para ele

"- Lyzzie se arrume, nós vamos sair...- consultou o relógio – Te vejo lá em baixo daqui a dez minutos"

"- Yoshi... – falou mantendo sua expressão infantil e ingênua"

Marco Sorriu e fechou a porta do quarto, Lyzerg respirou fundo, se bastasse ânimo para estar perto daquele cara,foi correndo até o grande armário e pegou algumas roupas que estavam em cima da pilha, eram elas uma calça de cós azul-clara,uma bermuda magenta com flores de cerejeira e uma blusa de manga com botões verde-clara optou pela calça com a blusa de manga,abriu os três primeiros botões da mesma e voltou ao banheiro...

_Ridículo_!

Pensou enquanto observava sua imagem refletida no espelho, seus cabelos eram bonitos e muito lisos embora fossem verdes, imaginava a como era estranha essa cor, que felizmente combinava com os pares de esmeralda que tinha no lugar de olhos comuns, seu corpo..hn...preferia deixar de fora esse assunto

\(-)\ \(-)/(-)/

"- Já estou pronto...Tem algo errado Marco?".

Falou olhando timidamente,quando percebeu que os olhos de Marco não desgrudavam de seu abdômen nu...estava incomodado com isso...pensando num jeito de fugir daquele olhar predador, foi conversar com Jeanne.

"- Senhorita Jeanne, aonde vamos? – falou docemente"

Jeanne direcionou seus pavorosos olhos cor-de-rubi para Lyzerg, não importava quanto tempo ele a conhecia,aqueles olhos eram de certo modo...assustadores.

"- Por enquanto vamos somente passear – disse sorrindo calmamente – você quer sair para algum lugar?"

"- se fosse possível eu gostaria de sair para caminhar..."

Ele olhou receoso,Jeanne fez um sinal de afirmação coma cabeça...Marco levantou uma sobrancelha demonstrando a Irritação que sentia ao ter que deixar seu Lyzzie ir a qualquer lugar só.

"- Muito obrigado Senhorita Jeanne! – falou realmente alegre"

"- Não vá muito longe Lyzzie, e volte daqui a três horas, pelo menos! – falou Marco transtornado"

"- Yoshi!"

\(-)\ \(-)/(-)/

_Praia de Sendai – 5:30 p.m._

"- Não é lindo Morphin?"

Falou Lyzerg observando a praia, e a linha do horizonte , Morphin olhava alegre percebendo a repentina mudança de humor de seu mestre shaman, Mas ele deixou a felicidade percebendo um rosto tremendamente conhecido...

_Ren?_

Pensou ele ao reparar no amigo que estava lutando com alguém,foi correndo e se aproximando dos dois, e tamanho foi o susto de ver ali,a pessoa que concentrava seu ódio, que ele ansiava em matar usando as mãos , e que mesmo assim parecia tão bela ao seu olhar...

"- Saia do meu caminho Kuso-Hao!- exclamou o chinês perturbado"

Hao Asakura, era a pessoa que Lyzerg jogaria num vulcão junto com Marco, para morrerem juntos e deixarem que a vida dele andasse...Viu Ren desferir um golpe provavelmente usando muito da sua energia...que não fez nenhum efeito

"- Você Tao Ren...é Patético"

Ouviram a voz calma e fria de Hao enojando-o, isso antes de uma mão esmagar Ren e seu grande espírito no chão,Lyzerg olhou um pouco assustado,mas deu um meio sorriso ao ver que sua presença era despercebida para Hao, passou a mão nos cabelos despenteando-os,abriu os botões da camisa...e pronto...

"-Morphin em espírito de anjo! – sua voz ecoou pelo lugar"

Hao levou um susto de início, mas como não queria deixar transparecer, Diethel estragaria tudo, não..não..ele podia ser útil e mais útil do que parecia...Hao naturalmente sentou em cima do espírito de fogo mantendo uma calma impressionante, sorriu para Lyzerg...

_Nossa, o sorriso dele é tão...tão...contagiante_

Lyzerg balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhá-lo com uma expressão de puro ódio,Hao levantou a mão acenando enquanto continuava sorrindo para ele

"- Faz tempo não é...Diethel – sorriu amigavelmente"

Ele já estava assustando Lyzerg, seu sorriso era tão inocente e infantil, era como o de Yoh transmitia calma e felicidade ,e ao ouvir seu nome dito por ele estremeceu...

"- ...Lyz...- ouviu Ren o chamar roucamente – socorr..."

O sorriso de Hao desapareceu

"- Esmague-o..."

Lyzerg pulou na frente,sendo pressionado contra o chão...

"- Aaah...Ren...Corre...para longe"

Tarde demais outra mão acertou Ren esmagando-o

"- Aaaah!"

A dor de Lyzerg foi sumindo aos poucos enquanto Ren continuava gritando, sentiu o vento tocar-lhe a face, estava em pé, em cima daquela mão gigantesca, Hao chegou perto dele

" Não chegue perto de mim! – falou tentando se mover"

Sua expressão congelou,estava preso por algumas correntes, não devia ter passado muito tempo Ren continuava gritando de dor...mas e se Hao tentasse matá-lo? Ele não tinha como se defender...Hao estava cada vez mais perto,agora perto o suficiente para sentir o odor inebriante que saía de seus longos cabelos castanhos , Hao novamente sorriu , a mão dele encostar em sua face

"Não devia tentar defender seu amigo, ele não faria o mesmo por você..."

Sentiu a face corar exageradamente, era verdade , Ren não o ajudaria mesmo... de que valeria ajudá-lo, Lyzerg bolou um plano mental para acabar com aquele idiota agora que estavam tão perto um do outro...

_Tão perto..._

"...Você se machucou?"

Ele aproximou o rosto de lyzerg do dele, estava quase impossível resistir a tentação de logo quebrar aquele limite de aproximação,mas seu orgulho falava mais alto, sua mão se virou enrolando o pêndulo cristalizado no pescoço de Hao,que ficou parado no mesmo lugar

"Não!..."

Hao sorriu calmamente,olhou para Lyzerg...Ele sabia que ele nunca puxaria aquele pêndulo...

"Vamos,puxe a linha Lyzerg, me mate...vamos?"

"_É mesmo porque eu não consigo puxar a linha, porquê? Eu quero matá-lo! Mas meu corpo não me obedece!"_

Lyzerg soltou a linha do pêndulo e logo após se jogou ao chão..simulando um tipo de desmaio que ele mesmo desconhecia,seria deplorável conversar com o Hao humilhado como estava...

"Eu sabia...- falou Hao olhando para o corpo que achava estar adormecido"

Lyzerg sentiu-se pressionado contra o corpo de Hao, sentiu algo se prender em seu pescoço..logo ouviu Hao dizer calmamente

- Agora, ele não pode se afastar de mim...

E depois só sentiu o vento acariciar-lhe a face...acabando por nos braços de Hao,dormir

\(-)\ \(-)/(-)/

_Quarto de hóspedes – 6:15 p.m._

Acordou, sentindo fortes dores nas costas...abriu os olhos,tendo uma visão completamente nublada do que achava ser sua casa,esfregou os olhos que estavam vermelhos...e descobriu uma coisa muito estranha...Aquela não era sua casa!

-...Shimatta!...Hao! – sua voz desceu carregada de ódio

Ele se levantou da cama, e deu de cara com uma linda jovem que estava parada a sua frente, ele deu um puxão no cobertor cobrindo-se...

- O Senhor Hao saiu... – ela disse receosa

Ele se assustou...Hao tinha mulheres tão jovens trabalhando a seu serviço?

- Você...pode me dizer...exatamente aonde estou?

A mulher olhou um pouco envergonhada para Lyzerg, após fez uma pequena revêrencia...

- Não..precisa ficar fazendo reverências para mim..sou uma pessoa como você..senhorita...

Ela deu um sorrisinho tímido...queria também saber algo sobre esse misterioso e belo garoto

- Meu nome é Natsu, Natsu Fumika...e o senhor?

- Diethel Lyzerg...

Os dois quase pularam da cama quanto ouviram uma porta batendo furiosamente ao lado deles, revelando um garoto chinês com o Cabelo espetado...

-...Fumika.

Os olhos do chinês se arregalaram ao ver seu "antigo" amigo

-... Que diabos o Diethel faz aqui?

Ele fez questão de dar ênfase ao Diethel, expirando puro nojo dele...ou era só um ataque de ciúme

-..Hao me trouxe até aqui...- falou calmamente

- Aquele maldito,traidor...Grrr...idiota,baka!

Ren saiu e bateu com uma força descomunal a porta, só restou ao jovem inglês olhar para a menina com uma expressão completamente confusa...

- O senhor Hao e o Senhor Tao tiveram uma briga recentemente... – anunciou a empregada

- Hn? Como assim "uma briga"? – falou Lyzerg tentando entender...

- Eles são namorados...- falou ela como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo

Os olhos do jovem ficaram absurdamente grandes, seu cérebro levou horas para compactar que Hao e Ren eram..bem...eles estavam juntos...a aí o silêncio absoluto se instalou, Porquê essa informação simplesmente não entrava em sua cabeça oca ? Ficou ali parado com cara de bobo por séculos...

- Senhor Diethel? – Na hora que ela o chamou que ele percebeu tinha mais alguém ali , além dele – Eu vou me retirar,o Senhor Hao me pediu para avisar-lhe que o jantar é as sete e meia...

Lyzerg quase não escutou o que ela disse,as palavras "Juntos" "Hao e Ren" recoavam em sua mente...devia ter ouvido ela dizer algo como "jantar e sete e meia"

\(-)\ \(-)/(-)/

_- Agora, ele não pode se afastar de mim..._

Lyzerg andava um pouco perdido pelos corredores...uma coisa o incomodava,o quê Hao tinha dito aquilo? Desligadamente entrou por uma grande porta que dava para a cozinha do lugar.

Seus olhos ficaram brancos e redondos, quando viu muitas garotas novinhas e..pasmem..olhando desejosamente para ele...

- Oiiii! O que o senhor deseja?

Lyzerg tinha corado da cabeça aos pés, olhou para elas,que no segundo que o viram daquela cor viva..gritaram em uníssono

- Wah! Kawaii!

Nem é preciso dizer que isso simplesmente fez Lyzerg manter a expressão tomatônica (lê se cara de tomate) e esboçando um sorriso sem-graça.

- E-eu..queria saber..o-onde é a cozinha?

Finalmente conseguiu perguntar...embora não tenha formulado muito bem...e tenha gaguejado completamente,ele tinha feito a pergunta..agora era só esperar a resposta calado...affe...

-...Eu ajudo o senhor!

Ouviu uma garota falar,que saiu do meio da multidão,ela sorriu para ele docemente...o que com certeza o fez ficar rubro, deu sua mão a ele e foi levando-o pelos corredores...ele simplesmente seguiu-a um pouco atordoado.

-..Haha, Oi...eu sou a Karen

Ela falava de um jeito muito engraçado,provavelmente por causa do aparelho que usava, Ele olhou para ela...ela era muito bonita,tinha longos cabelos loiros-claros, olhos semidourados...e um simples sorriso gentil..o que para ele era o mais cativante..

- Meu nome é Lyzerg...

- Liz-chan...você é convidado do mestre Hao? – ela perguntou com aquele lindo sorriso em sua face

- Digamos que sou...- falou Lyzerg se lembrando do motivo de estar naquela casa

Ela parou,Lyzerg olhou ela um pouco assustado,e via se virar graciosamente...ela olhou-o com uma cara de felicidade extrema,e pulou em cima dele.

- Nya!..Arigatou Liz! Você vai tirar aquele mala daqui!

Lyzerg olhou-a muito confuso e vermelho...confuso com a felicidade repentina dela e vermelho por que ela tinha pulado em cima dele.

- Que mala?

- Não é óbvio...o mala do Tao Ren!

Lyzerg congelou, então...ela achava que ele..era...o novo amante do Hao?

\(-)\ \(-)/(-)/

Via o garoto de cabelos roxos bater incessantemente com o pé no chão, além disso ele ficava olhando-o e de vez em quando lançando olhares mortais para o garoto ao seu lado...no momento estava completamente envergonhado com a situação.

-...O quê foi Tao? – falou o menino moreno com um sorrisinho sarcástico

-..não foi nada Hao...- disse em resposta o chinês perversamente irritado

Lyzerg só olhava-os constrangido,o que ELE fazia ali..o que ELE tinha a ver com isso..já tinha um tanto de raiva remoendo...

-..você faz isso de propósito não é? – fala novamente o chinês

- o quê? – sorriu maliciosamente o outro

isso já estava irritando-o...irritando-o muito...

-..isso..você sabe muito bem..até bem demais...

Lyzerg arqueou as sombrancelhas, e de um modo que num simples olhar,mostrou sua exorbitante vontade de sair daquele lugar...onde pelo lado do chinês não era muito bem vindo.

- Pode se retirar... – falou o seu anfitrião sorrindo

Lyzerg respirou fundo,e sorriu falsamente

- Domo arigatou!...

Deu uma mirada irritada para o jovem Tao, e saiu da mesa apressadamente,porquê ele sabia que quanto menos convivência com aqueles dois...melhor

\(-)\ \(-)/(-)/

BOBEIRAS DA AUTORA -

- Só uma coisa Tia Nii! – _pessoa falando_

- Tia Nii?..- olha para os lados - ah sou eu! - -

- é..então...pode nos dizer uma coisa? – _pessoa perguntando_

-Sim..é claro! – piscadela sinistra-

-err...o que o Hao botou no pescoço do Lyzerg? – _pessoa curiosa essa_

-Ah..sim o que Hao botou no pescoço de Lyzerg se chama _spiritual call!_

_-_ Spiritual Calll? – _e burra também_

- Hai! - - significa Chamada espiritual!

- Eu sei o que significa – _então por quê a pessoa pergunta!_

- Também! – sorriso 100 -

- Continue...- _...err..._

-Ah..sim... funciona assim...Se Hao por exemplo...está na sua casa...

-Na minha casa? – _eita burro_

-Nãaao...na casa dele!

-Ele quem? – _nossa aí exagerou_

- Ninguém...esquece- ¬¬ - bem.. Se Hao por exemplo...está na sua casa ( Casa dele...casa de Hao!), e Lyzerg num aeroporto próximo tentando voltar para Londres(Onde lyzerg mora),Quando o Avião estiver mais longe aparece no pescoço de lyzerg um laço fino de prata,quanto maior a distância entre os dois..mais apertado vai ficando este laço

- Até ele morrer? – _viva!a pessoa entendeu_

- é! Isso aí!

-..Bem...explicado isso...então...

ATÉ A PRÓXIMA! eu e pessoa gritando

E não esqueçam...ficwriter com review é ficwriter Felix!

-Nani? – xD


	2. Desventuras em série?

Menta × Chocolate

**Aviso Inicial**: Fic claramente Shounen Ai... se você não se sente á vontade com isso ,por favor **NÃO LEIA!** , e provável Slash

**Autora: **Nii Souma Sahri

**Créditos: **Asérie Shaman King não é de minha autoria (quem dera! Huhu) e não a uso para fins lucrativos, é utilizada somente para divertir as pobres almas perdidas deste site...

**Shipper: **Asakura Hao + Diethel Lyzerg

**Aviso 2**: Lyzzie é o apelido do Lyzerg

_Blá _– Pensamento

"-blá-" – Fala

**Glossário** ( Japonês / Português)

K'so – Droga

Onegai – Por favor

Kami-sama - Deus

Ohaayo - Bom dia

Hai – Sim / é

Iie – Não

Yoshi - ok

Baka – idiota / bobo / burro

Arigatou – obrigado

Kawaii – bonitinho / fofo

Nani – o quê?

Domo arigatou – Muito obrigado

Shimatta –Raios!

Kuso-Hao – Maldito Hao

**Capítulo 2** – Desventuras em série

_Quarto de hóspedes – 11 a.m._

_Lindo horário para acordar,definitivamente_

Lyzerg ouviu o ensurdecedor barulho que o maldito despertador fazia, totalmente disperso,foi tateando a cômoda até encontrar o inútil objeto...

_Porquê eu tinha que acordar cedo mesmo?...K'so_

Fechou os olhos e ficou tateando aquele relógio barulhento a procura de um botão que fizesse a coisa desligar...se surpreendeu por não achar nenhum...

_Ah é...o maldito café-da-manhã._

Ele jogou a coisinha contra o chão...e o barulho não queria parar...preguiçosamente saiu daquela droga de cama,e pisou com força naquela coisa espatifada no chão...

_Porquê alguém comeria as dez da manhã?...prefiro almoçar_

Seu pé doeu...sim..ia montar uma lista..cem motivos para ODIAR um despertador...mas pelo menos a droga ficou quieta...pelo menos isso!

_Qual era a hora do almoço mesmo?_

Lyzerg coçou a cabeça...e foi dignamente...tomar um banho...

Estavam todos tomando café...todos...menos é claro o _cavalheiro _inglês...e Hao não estava nada contente com isso...e infelizmente o seu "namorado" reparou a falta de humor.

- O quê foi? – perguntou Ren enquanto comia um omelete

- Ahn?...- Hao olhou-o confuso

- O quê que aconteceu?

Hao deu uma mirada cética...que Ren recebeu de péssima forma

-O QUÊ QUE FOI ORAS?

- Eu já te disse milhares de vezes -...fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça – não fale de boca cheia.

Nesse momento o antes irritado Tao Ren,ficou...igual a um tomate...

-...tsc tsc tsc – fez um sorridente Hao

A porta se abriu num estrondo,revelando o _Cavalheiro _inglêsDiethel Lyzerg, bufante, cansado e visivelmente...irritado...

- Gomen...- ele disse apressado

Deu para ver a irritação nos olhos de Tao-kun, ao vê-lo entrar...Lyzerg pouco se importou com isso...mas sim com olhos amendoados que o olhavam contentes

_Ainda não o entendi...Porquê ele me olha desta maneira_

- Ohaayo! – falou Hao animado

Lyzerg olhou-o com puro ódio, o que fez Hao dar aquele sorriso de volta...aquele sorriso tão contagiante...que conseguia deixar Lyzerg abobado

- Por quê está olhando assim para mim? – perguntou Lyzerg um pouco irritado

Hao fez uma cara de desentendido,botou os braços por trás da cabeça e deu um lindo sorriso...

_Um lindo sorriso...cara,eu acordei mal mesmo hoje!_

Já Ren ficou irritado com a pergunta...pois sabia bem até demais com que tipo de cara Hao tinha olhado para o _inglesinho._

- Então...porquê se atrasou Diethel?

Lyzerg olhou para Ren mantendo a cara de desprezo...mais respondeu calmamente

- Dormi demais... – falou enquanto passava manteiga na torrada

_Literalmente..._

- Está cansado? – perguntou Hao

Lyzerg olhou para ele sem entender muito bem, ele tinha perguntado se ele estava cansado?

- Nani?

- Você está cansado?

Ah ele tinha ouvido certo...embora isso não fosse coisa de Hao Asakura,ele respondeu

- Iie...- e sorriu –

Ren não estava gostando nada disso, olhou impaciente para o relógio...e quase caiu da cadeira,

- Estou atrasado...vou para academia..já volto ok?

Ren andou até Hao e depositou um beijo nos lábios dele,olhou para Lyzerg com o olhar mortal número 14 "_Não se aproxime..é meu!" _Lyzerg olhou-os enjoado...e viu Ren passar porta a fora...sentiu calafrios ao reparar que estava sozinho com Hao.

_Aquilo foi nojento..._

Pensou Lyzerg e deu uma mirada irritada para Hao,que ao reparar nisso deu uma risada e tapou a boca. Olhou para Lyzerg sorrindo e perguntou com uma cara divertida.

- Porquê ainda não saiu dessa casa?

A pergunta meio que ofendeu Lyzerg, Hao queria que ele fosse embora?...

-...quer que eu saia? – perguntou irritadamente

Hao novamente deu uma risada...

- Não disse isso...- olhou-o sério – porquê não foi embora,você não gosta daqui não é?

- Hai...- Lyzerg afirmou envergonhado

- Então...

- Estava pensando...tem alguma coisa errada não é?

-...muito bem – falou Hao como se estivesse falando com uma cachorro que acabou de fazer o que foi mandado- você estava acordado não é?

Lyzerg meio que gelou,como ele sabia?...bem se já havia omitido isso uma vez...

- Hai...- Lyzerg olhou incerto para baixo

- Eu sabia – falou ele com um ar infantil-

- Mas...como assim estou preso a você? – perguntou Lyzerg impaciente

-...Nada não...só escute, é melhor estar perto de mim..e nem tente fugir...- disse ele sorrindo - ...se tentar vai descobrir o porquê...

e saiu da sala, deixando Lyzerg lá abobado

Dias vinham e iam...e Lyzerg continuava naquela casa, convivia bem com todas as empregadas, e sempre estava tendo uma briga com Tao Ren...Mas a pessoa que mais o incomodava..estranhamente, vinha exercendo uma atração absurda sobre ele...depois de alguns goles de vodka, ele resolveu que isso tinha que acabar.

O quarto de Hao era incrivelmente grande,o piso era brilhante...provavelmente de mármore...os pés de Lyzerg encostaram-se àquele chão frio...À frente ele via a cama de casal...ela tinha pilares de mogno...entre eles umas cortinas finas,que possibilitavam Lyzerg de ver a silhueta adormecida do anfitrião, ele se aproximou cauteloso...

_Se eu matá-lo agora,acabam meus problemas_

Pensou...e logo em seguida sentiu uma onda de repreensão o atingir...isso era um pouco covarde...

Lyzerg chegando perto da cama,passou sua mão pelo tecido, sentindo a leveza...era de seda...um pouco receoso puxou a cortina revelando o corpo jogado na cama...

_Oh...kami-sama..._

Os cabelos castanhos de Hao brilhavam muito,estavam jogados sobre o travesseiro...seu rosto enluarado exercia uma estranha atração...ah..sim..a Lua...inimiga mortal...que reforçava e jogava na cara de Lyzerg toda aquela estonteante beleza.

_K'so...Estonteante beleza..?_

As pernas de Lyzerg ficaram bambas...seu rosto esquentou...os olhos se pregaram na imagem a frente

_Tenho que Parar de olhar..._

Lyzerg virou os pés e se dirigiu para fora do cômodo,irritado consigo mesmo

_Só mais uma olhadinha...Onegai..._

Virou o rosto novamente se deparando com a onda envolvente que emanava do corpo desacordado...

_K'so! K'so! K'SO!_

Lyzerg saiu irritado do quarto com as malditas idéias que lhe vinham a cabeça, sentindo o rosto arder de tão rubro...voltou ao seu quarto se jogando sobre sua maldita cama,puxando o maldito cobertor...virando para o outro maldito lado e tentando tirar o maldito Hao da cabeça...

_Ah Kami-sama...porquê comigo?..._

Maldito sono que nunca vinha..

TRIIIIIIMMMMM

O maior inimigo do homem...e da mulher também...é sem dúvida alguma o MALDITO despertador...já bastava ter acordado de mal humor!...

_Maldito,maldito,maldito..._

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM

Ah que fosse se danar...com um gesto rápido Lyzerg jogou o despertador janela a fora...maldição

Hao acordou irritado...estava fazendo muito calor...e calor era muito irritante, era algo que tirava toda a sua calma...mas não era por causa do calor que ele tinha acordado suado daquele jeito...

_Mas...porquê?_

O fato que tinha o deixado irado...era que em seus sonhos uma impertinente criatura de cabelos esverdeados tomava-lhe todo o bom senso que ainda possuía...essa impertinente criaturinha verde...tinha feito com ele coisas que nem deveria nunca mencionar...

_E o quê o Diethel fazia nos meus sonhos hein..._

Tentou esquecer, mas era impossível! Nem por um minuto sequer...A alguns dias, Diethel não saía da sua cabeça, do quê se tratava isso?

_... /o/_

**Bellatrice Black****- **_Arigatou! Nossa é muito bom receber elogios de uma das minhas ficwriters favoritas!É também tem o pedófilo chato do Marco! XD, ele vai bucar o Lyzerg na mansão do Hao...Mas um certo moreninho Irritado não vai deixar não! .adorei fazer minhas próprias capas...(s/ photoshop T-T)...Bem suas fics também estão ótimas! Eu adoro todas...mas especialmente Cross secret e Única e Excusiva são adoráveis, e espero que goste desse capítulo..bjos!_

**Larissa Sparrow**- _Nossa! Muito Obrigado! É muito legal ver elogios em minhas fics..e raro também XD, mas vamos omitir essa parte ouvindo Oh! Sim vou tentar continuar, desculpe pela demora, foi bloqueio criativo...culpa do cérebro e do que não me deixa atualizar! o/ espero que goste desse capítulo! Amanhã eu vou ler suas fics, ou hoje mesmo...é que são 6:19..e ás 7:00 começa a aula...nhô...muitos beijos! E continue acompanhando XD_

_...o_

Capítulo um pouco menor devido a demora, o e a falta de massa cinzenta...mas e daí! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu o/ eu tenho 2 reviews XD TÔ TÃO FELIZZZ!

Por isso vou tentar atualizar mais rápido...bjoooos! e please REVIEWS!

Data aproximada da próxima atualização: 11 de agosto (vou tentar..fé gente, FÉ!)


	3. Risadas e Bebidas

Menta × Chocolate

**Aviso Inicial**: Fic claramente Shounen Ai... se você não se sente á vontade com isso ,por favor **NÃO LEIA!** , e provável Slash

**Autora: **Nii Souma Sahri

**Créditos: **Asérie Shaman King não é de minha autoria (quem dera! Huhu) e não a uso para fins lucrativos, é utilizada somente para divertir as pobres almas perdidas deste site...

**Shipper: **Asakura Hao + Diethel Lyzerg

**Aviso 2**: Lyzzie é o apelido do Lyzerg

_Blá _– Pensamento

"-blá-" – Fala

**Domo pessoas! eu vim conversar! (XD) perguntar se estão gostando da fic...e etc... Como é minha primeira long fic que eu estou evoluindo (lê-se, tenho algum review) é meio óbvio quê estou muito feliz! Muito mesmo...o/ e vim também dar uns avisos, o número um é quê a partir de agora eu vou começar a botar as músicas que eu ouvi enquanto escrevia o capítulo, para se quiserem...ouvir também,elas sempre estarão abaixo deste meu comentário inútil...aviso número dois, teve uma pessoa que botou uma review no um e eu não agradeci, então vou agradecê-la aqui em cima...por favor quem ler isto bote no final do review um asterisco, é só para eu ter uma simples idéia de quem lê meus comentários sobre a história.**

**Arigatou Gozaimazu! **

**Música de Hoje: Bad Day – Daniel Powter**

**Embaixo segue o Link de um site que possui vídeos onlines, o abaixo, logicamente é o desta música...**

**-> Mais um aviso, quando abrir a página, é recomendável dar pause e esperar um minutinho, para a barra carregar...logo prometendo um melhor aproveitamento do vídeo.**

» http/ qualidade do vídeo não é boa, mas dá pra escutar a música D 

**Hayssa – **_Nyoy amiga! E é claro que lembro daquela coisa estúpida...quando você fala eu ainda rio! Xd, a propósito...já que você nunca viu Shaman King Olhar determinado eu arranjo um jeitinho de você ver...mas cuidado! Porquê isso gera paixonite pelos personagens do anime! Huuhuhuhuh o/ Kissu,Bye_

_p.s:. é bom mesmo!..._

**Glossário** (Japonês / Português)

Moshi Moshi – Alô (Ao telofone)

K'so – Droga

Onegai – Por favor

Kami-sama - Deus

Ohaayo - Bom dia

Hai – Sim / é

Iie – Não

Yoshi - ok

Baka – idiota / bobo / burro

Arigatou – obrigado

Kawaii – bonitinho / fofo

Nani – o quê?

Domo arigatou – Muito obrigado

Shimatta –Raios!

Kuso-Hao – Maldito Hao

**Capítulo 3** – Risadas e Bebidas

_4:00 a.m. Quarto do Senhor Asakura_

Hao estava sentado sobre a cama,com um telefone celular de última geração e uma expressão irritada

_Porquê o Ren insiste em deixar essa coisa ligada de noite?_

- Moshi Moshi... –

_Ah é, Porquê ele tem que acordar cedo para ir para a academia_

- Oi, Aqui é Ryuu...Eu estou falando por meu mestre Yoh Asakura, é o Irmão dele? É que o mestre... –

O telefone foi desligado,Hao olhou para o lado na cama e viu seu distinto namorado,jogado de barriga para cima...logo após suspirar de tédio, sentiu uma fome esquisita...não sabia nem ao menos de onde tinha vindo àquela fome toda.

_Á esta hora todas as serviçais estão dormindo,eu vou ter que preparar minha própria comida...que preguiça._

Hao desceu da cama, sentiu seus pés encostarem-se àquele chão gélido e quase deu um pulo...olhou para os lados freneticamente

- Pantufas? – falou como se elas pudessem responder –

Encontrou-as na frente da cama , mas havia sido um sacrifício caminhar por aquele chão gelado,em pleno inverno e descalço, Ele foi até o grande closet procurar uma blusa para ele usar...mesmo estando todos desacordados,não eram modos.

_E desde quando eu ligo para modos?_

Bem, questionar à si próprio não é algo normal então pegou um robe vinho e saiu do quarto batendo com força a porta, afinal...Ren era como uma pedra quando dormia, diferente dele quê acordava a cada mínimo ruído.

Foi andando pelos corredores até chegar à bem trabalhada porta de Carvalho, quando a abriu viu uma cena bem estranha...

Lyzerg Diethel estava sentado sobre a gigantesca mesa de granito, bebendo uma garrafa de Ice com um prato de morangos sobre o colo.

- Wow...- Hao disse sem perceber

Quando os olhos verdes de Lyzerg pararam sobre Hao asakura, a garrafa quase caiu de sua mão...

- Gomen Nasai – falou mesmo com raiva dele,podia sustentar uma conversa civilizada – É quê...

Hao olhou-o com um sorriso reconfortante e foi andando até ele

- Sem problema...- pegou a garrafa das mãos de Lyzerg – porquê está bebendo isso?

- Força de hábito...- murmurou um pouco envergonhado – na minha casa sempre haviam festas, e nelas eu sempre bebia um desses.

- Ok, não tem problema pode beber – Hao pronunciou, logo depois Lyzerg olhou-o com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, Hao nunca admitiria mas ele ficava realmente atraente deste jeito – Não, não...

- Só bebe se tiver mais...- falou entre risadas e Lyzerg olhou confuso – Hey,eu também quero

- Hum...claro que tem – Falou Lyzerg sorrindo do mesmo jeito

Pulou no chão e foi até a geladeira, e pegou mais uma garrafa

- Como tem algo assim aqui, e eu não sabia...- falou Hao pegando a garrafa e logo sentando se na mesa junto ao outro

- Você não tem cara de quem revista a geladeira – Lyzerg murmurou divertidamente

- Não mesmo – ele disse dando ênfase ao mesmo e de um jeito estranho fez Lyzerg rir

- Muito menos de quem se senta à mesa de granito, pra beber Ice com um cara que é órfão por culpa sua – dessa vez sua voz veio carregada de ódio, ele desceu da mesa e pisou no chão irritado...

- Não...- a voz dele estava rouca –

Os olhos de Lyzerg se arregalaram ao sentir uma mão macia e quente puxando a sua, sem falar em como ele tinha corado

_Tão Macia..._

- E-eu... – Hao gaguejou

Lyzerg sentiu a mão dele soltar a sua...e logo depois um vazio inexplicável, virou se encontrando com olhos rendidos como puro arrependimento...Viu Hao levantar e tomar a direção de seu quarto...dessa vez tinha certeza, que aquele seria um longo dia.

_Tão Quente..._

Pegou a garrafa de Ice que Hao estava bebendo...e jogou-a no piso cerâmica, não importava o barulho...seu orgulho pedia freneticamente por isso

_Tão Reconfortante..._

Bebeu o restante que havia na sua garrafa...sentou-se, dessa vez na cadeira...cerrou os olhos...mas na cabeça só lhe vinha àquela sensação das mãos dos dois se encontrando...realmente, aquele não era o melhor jeito de se dormir...

_Só podia ser você..._

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Hao caminhou sozinho pelo corredor, seus ombros agora estavam curvados...suas mãos tremiam de frio...quase deu um salto ao ouvir o barulho de uma garrafa se espatifando no chão.

_O quê aconteceu?_

Ele deu meia volta, ao chegar na porta parou com um olhar receoso...e um grande nó se formando em sua garganta , tanto faz...ele abriu a porta rapidamente e encontrou Lyzerg Diethel dormindo como um anjo

_Droga,ele é tão...Ah, droga!_

Andou até perto do "anjo verde adormecido" com um meio-sorriso, roçou seus dedos na pele alva e macia dele, tão diferente...notou quê ele não ofereceu a mínima resistência, logo o segurou nos braços...

- Eu sinto muito pelo quê houve Diethel, de verdade – falou com ele, mesmo estando adormecido, Hao viu um sorriso fraco se formar em seus lábios

Foi andando pelo corredor até chegar na biblioteca, onde geralmente ele mesmo dormia...por passar tempo demais a ler, deixou-o sobre um sofá...e foi procurar alguns cobertores e travesseiros

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

_Sinto Muito..._

Acordei assustado, como seria diferente?...Ao invés da desconfortável cadeira eu estava num sofá macio...virei meu rosto, olhando para o lado...Logo me arrependi profundamente, senti como de imediato o cheiro inebriante quê Hao emanava, ele estava na sala ? onde?

- Bom Dia – Eu ouvi a voz calma dele ressoando pela sala...ou devo dizer, biblioteca

Minhas mãos subiram até o encosto do sofá, e com impulso...levantei meu corpo desajeitadamente apoiei a cabeça nele , aí consegui visualizar onde estava Hao e o que ele fazia.

Ele Tinha o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo, mas deixando algumas mechas caírem sobre o rosto...sentado num pufe bege...com as pernas cruzadas sobre uma mesa baixa , segurando um livro grosso em seu colo...o quê logo percebi foi...que havia uma pilha de livros do lado dele.

- Err...B-bom dia– Ele me lançou um olhar de reprovação

- Bom Dia – em seus lábios se formou um terno sorriso

senti as maçãs do rosto ficarem rubras, e ele simplesmente me olhou entediado...num momento nossos olhares se cruzarem fazendo espasmos percorerem meu corpo

- Eu não estou chateado por causa daquilo – falou ele desinteressado, logo meu olhar irritado caiu sobre ele...

- Não ligo – murmurei

Ele olhou para mim intrigado

- Lyzerg? –

- Ahn? Quê foi? – perguntei baixo

Então ele espirrou, e logo depois espirrou novamente...ajeitou as mãos sobre a boca

- Tudo bem? – eu falei realmente preocupado

Ele fez um gesto negativo com a mão, eu cheguei perto dele um pouco incerto, ele espirrou novamente.

- Hao...o quê foi? – Eu já estava ficando meio aflito – Hao? HAO?

Não houve resposta, eu segurei nos ombros dele , minhas mãos estavam ficando trêmulas...Senti o corpo dele exercer uma pressão forte contra o meu fazendo sem querer...meu corpo tombar para cima da parte alta do sofá, assim nós dois caímos juntos .

- Hao? – Ressoou a voz de outra pessoa,

Como eu iria explicar o motivo de estarmos deitados juntos no sofá?

- Mas quê diabos... –

_Podia ser qualquer pessoa,qualquer uma..mas porquê Tao Ren?_

... /o/

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**My Princess Anna – **_Arigatou! Espero conseguir continuá-la de um jeito quê todos gostem...já que minha capacidade de escrever coisas boas é muito limitada XD chegando a me superar nessa fic...então por favor continue comentando Kissu kissu_

**Lichtgestalt - **_Nhoy! Roy-kun...arigatou! Infelizmente tenho problemas em escrever fics com casais héteros (huhuhu) mas eu tento né...espero quê a fic de FMA fique pronta logo, e quê eu me supere como eu fiz nessa fic, arigatou! Eu nem escrevo tão bem assim! Espero você no próximo epi. Kissu Kissu! _

**Hayssa – **_Nyoh...e não é que você voltou? Huhu, sim eu tenho um problema com a palavra maldita (a) e maldição XD,e eu não tenho uma mente tão fértil assim, já que eu achava que todos odiavam o despertador, mas se ele é seu amigo..hum i-i'' tenho que rever meus conceitos! Te espero no próx. Cap! _

**Estrela Negra – **_Nyo!Arigatou Gozaimasu! O Hao é uma pessoa meiga né agarra, o Lyzerg eu já sabia agarrando Sutil e Natural? Eu escrevo assim..legal nem sabia! _

... \o\

Atualizei 5 dias mais cedo o/ mereço palmas né...muito modesta muito obrigado pelas reviews gente! Amu vxs! meio demente hoje

Data aproximada da próxima atualização : Sei lá...


	4. Jogo de Sobrevivência

Menta × Chocolate

**Aviso Inicial**: Fic claramente Shounen Ai... se você não se sente á vontade com isso ,por favor **NÃO LEIA!** , e provável Slash

**Autora: **Nii Souma Sahri

**Créditos: **A série Shaman King não é de minha autoria (quem dera! Huhu) e não a uso para fins lucrativos, é utilizada somente para divertir as pobres almas perdidas deste site...

**Shipper: **Asakura Hao + Diethel Lyzerg

**Aviso 2**: Lyzzie é o apelido do Lyzerg

_Blá _– Pensamento

"-blá-" – Fala

**Domo pessoas! eu vim conversar! (XD) perguntar se estão gostando da fic...e etc... Como é minha primeira long fic que eu estou evoluindo (lê-se, tenho algum review) é meio óbvio quê estou muito feliz! Muito mesmo...o/ e vim também dar uns avisos, o número um é quê a partir de agora eu vou começar a botar as músicas que eu ouvi enquanto escrevia o capítulo, para se quiserem...ouvir também,elas sempre estarão abaixo deste meu comentário inútil...por favor quem ler isto bote no final do review um asterisco, é só para eu ter uma simples idéia de quem lê meus comentários sobre a história.**

**Arigatou Gozaimazu! **

**Música de Hoje: Kesenai Tsumi – Nana Kitade (ou) Slipped Away – Avril Lavigne **

**+ uma coisa...acho que repararam que eu adoro contar tudo no ponto de vista do Lyzerg, e um pouco bem raramente do Hao...se desejarem que eu mude este comportamento é só falar! **

**+ outra coisa (pareço até o tio XD) as frases que estão situadas "**_assim_**" São todas retiradas de músicas da cantora Nana Kitade em maioria da música Kesenai Tsumi – primeiro encerramento do anime FullMetal Alchemist**

**Glossário** (Japonês / Português)

Moshi Moshi – Alô (Ao telofone)

K'so – Droga

Onegai – Por favor

Kami-sama - Deus

Ohaayo - Bom dia

Hai – Sim / é

Iie – Não

Yoshi - ok

Baka – idiota / bobo / burro

Arigatou – obrigado

Kawaii – bonitinho / fofo

Nani – o quê?

Domo arigatou – Muito obrigado

Shimatta –Raios!

Kuso-Hao – Maldito Hao

**Capítulo 4** – Um jogo de sobrevivência

**FlashBack do último capítulo** –

Não houve resposta, eu segurei nos ombros dele , minhas mãos estavam ficando trêmulas...Senti o corpo dele exercer uma pressão forte contra o meu fazendo sem querer...meu corpo tombar para cima da parte alta do sofá, assim nós dois caímos juntos .

- Hao? – Ressoou a voz de outra pessoa,

Como eu iria explicar o motivo de estarmos deitados juntos no sofá?

- Mas quê diabos... –

_Podia ser qualquer pessoa,qualquer uma..mas porquê Tao Ren?_

**Fim do FlashBack –**

Levantei-me cambaleando e olhei envergonhado para o _Chinês_ que batia o pé no chão

- E-eu posso explicar! – falei com os olhos cerrados

Aí eu senti a mão de Hao roçar no meu ombro, ele parecia querer se levantar...segurei a mão dele e puxei-o para o chão, qual foi minha surpresa quando ele quase me derrubou novamente...Ren botou a mão no queixo pensativo.

- Me dá ele... – Falou estendendo a mão

- Tá – Falei contrariado

Hao ficou nos braços de Ren, bem onde ele devia estar...sentei-me no sofá, peguei uma almofada e aspirei o doce perfume que me lembrava o quê eu queria tanto esquecer

_Porquê comigo?_

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Só queria me assegurar quê Hao estava bem, não estou preocupado, não deixei de odiá-lo...ah droga...

- Lyzerg – Hao falou sorrindo – veio me visitar, é?

Eu olhei para ele e um sorriso involuntário tomou meus lábios, ele estava bem!...mas ao ouvir o quê aquele doente (_Literalmente)_ Falou fiz uma cara irritada

- Não...- virei meu rosto – só vim ver se você estava bem, agora posso sair

- Estou grato –

Nem que por um segundo senti meu coração se aquecer...vou negar até a morte, mas Hao já começava a não ser tão odiado por mim.

- Ta tudo bem? – virei me repentinamente

- Sim... –

- Mas o quê aconteceu? – eu falei realmente preocupado, e por ele perceber isso não fez nenhum tipo de piadinha coma situação.

- Não foi nada demais – ele disse com um ar sereno

- Ah...E o Ren? – perguntei, mesmo quê a resposta não me interessasse nem um pouco

- Vai para a praia..quer ir? –

- Você vai? – perguntei meio animado

_Erro meu..._

Ah...eu não devia ter perguntado daquele jeito, mais quando reparei já tinha perguntado

- Talvez...se você for – ele falou também quase levando a mão a boca com o quê disse

- Ok...eu vou – Falei saindo do quarto rapidamente, só para poder conter meu rubor

_Hao Asakura...quem é você de verdade?_

Entrei nos meus aposentos, e fui pro armário...tinha quê escolher uma bermuda, por quê sunga é coisa de Tao Ren.

Fiquei remexendo meu armário por um longo tempo...a minha bermuda preferida, a azul-cobalto , estava lavando...a outra bermuda gêlo só acentuava meu corpo alvo e esguio...então me sobrou...

_Oh!Não...Essa não_

Impossível, tinha que ter mais uma...sequer uma única!...mas kami-sama! Não essa!Justo a quê o idiota do Marco me deu de Natal? Rendido, coloquei a bermuda e observei atentamente meu reflexo no gigantesco espelho, não estava TÃO mal.

_Agora não parece tão pervertido..._

Era uma bermuda negra com vários riscos em púrpura...botões lilases, e duas fendas laterais unidas por cordões roxos...na época meu corpo combinava com a roupa...graças as investidas de Marco e sua grande necessidade de prazer carnal, antes eu exibia várias marcas arroxeadas pelo corpo, que agora apareciam muito pouco...não quê fosse difícil aparecerem pois minha pele era tão branca quê nada parecia fazê-la mudar o tom.

"_Em seus corações, lá no fundo...sei que sempre permanecerá este pecado imperdoável"_

"_Cobrindo a ferida que nunca cicatrizará_"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"_Os dias seguem seus caminhos...Já não podem voltar"_

Sentei sobre a poltrona e chamei um dos serviçais, foi um aceno bem leve nem sei se perceberam... não eles continuavam andando rapidamente...e então chamei a minha empregada favorita

- Senhorita Kaede – falei num tom de voz ainda fraco

E ela veio apressada, com aquela roupinha que o Ren viu numa revista de trajes fetiche, e comprou para as serviçais...tinha um corpete de couro, mangas brancas e bufantes, um decote generoso e a mini saia vinho.

- Bom dia senhor Hao, deseja algo? – ela falou gentilmente após uma profunda reverência me fazendo corar, aquele decote devia ser bem proposital

- B-bom dia Kaede...- eu falei meio engasgado – eu queria pedir para a senhorita quê procurasse no armário um a bermuda.

Ela olhou para mim alarmada, e chegou mais perto

- O senhor não pode ir para a piscina...e se tiver uma recaída? –

- Mas eu prometi quê iria – suspirei demoradamente

- Nesse caso...Que tal o senhor só ficar tomando sol? – ela falou com um sorriso na face

- Tudo Bem... – resmunguei – pode procurar a bermuda vermelha?

- Sim senhor! – ela foi correndo para o armário e em um minuto encontrou a bermuda quê eu queria

_Eu teria levado duas horas_

- Arigatou... – falei num murmúrio

Ela novamente fez uma profunda reverência e saiu da sala, que bom! Não chegou a ver que eu cobri o rosto com as mãos para conter o rubor...então era isso que Ren fazia? Espiava o decote das **minhas** serviçais...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Eu fui em direção a piscina, graças aos meus passeios noturnos já conhecia aquela casa como se fosse dono dela. E saibam a casa é enorme tem uns três andares com dez quartos, bibliotecas,banheiros,cozinhas,salas,bares e isso tudo sem falar no quê tinha do lado de fora...quê também era muito!

Não sei porquê mais um sorriso me veio à face...ultimamente esses sorrisos apareciam com freqüência...senti a franja cair sobre meu rosto assoprei à tentando fazer com quê não ficasse nos meus olhos atrapalhando totalmente o rumo quê eu seguia.

- Ei, Olha por onde anda! - falou irritadamente uma das criadas

- M-me desculpe...- falei finalmente tirando a franja dos olhos

Ela olhou-me fascinada...e me deu uma leve reverência

- Oh, Me desculpe Senhor Diethel – Ela falou profundamente arrependida – Eu não notei quê se tratava do senhor, mas é claro que pude reconhecê-lo ao ver seu lindo par de olhos verdes, se não se incomoda que eu diga

- Não, não...sem problema...- Droga não lembrava o nome dela, geralmente lembrava-me o nome das serviçais matutinas , hoje devia estar mal da memória

- Ah sim senhor, meu nome é Nyuu, Maruyama Nyuu – ela falou sorrindo – o Senhor não deve me conhecer, sou serviçal exclusiva do mestre Hao

_Por isso..._

- Sim..entendi – falei sorrindo,falsamente - Agora eu preciso ir...tchau

Ela segurou em minhas mãos , pois um segundo parecia ser a mão do Hao segurando a minha...novamente

- Deixe-me acompanhá-lo!

Suspirei, isso pareceu fazê-la corar...ela se jogou em meus braços...Incomodando-me completamente, e fui "_carregando_" a garota quê estava literalmente grudada em mim

Logo para o meu alívio ouvi Ren reclamando de alguma coisa com outra serviçal... desta eu me lembrava...ao passar pelos dois cumprimentei gentilmente

- Ren, Senhorita Usue... – falei exibindo o sorriso mais usado por Hao...estava virando mania

- Ei Nyuu-chan, solte o Senhor Diethel – falou Usue irritada

- Não..vem pegar Usue – falou a outra apertando meu braço

- Ei vocês duas, tirem a mão do Lyzerg...e saiam daqui – ouvi a voz fraca de Hao do outro lado do jardim, embora fraca ninguém podia negar quê era uma ordem

As duas saíram de perto de mim e fizeram uma profunda reverência sincronizadamente...ouvi uma sair beliscando à outra..logo em seguida senti a mão de Hao no meu ombro...Causando-me uma costumeira pinicação no baixo ventre

- Me desculpe por essas duas... – ele sorriu, Ren estava se mordendo de ciúme...como eu quis rir

- eh...vamos para a piscina...- falei me esquivando de qualquer conversa

- Sim... – Hao falou e saiu andando atrás de mim

Os dois logo estavam ao meu lado perto da piscina, eu andei calmamente até uma mesa, abri com dificuldade o guarda sol...e tirei minha blusa, logo em seguida virei e vi quê os outros tinham feito o mesmo...Ren era incrivelmente musculoso, mas oh deus...não consegui tirar os olhos do abdômen nu de Hao..Ele podia não ser "_bombado_" Como seu namorado...mas ele tinha uma certa definição.

Ele jogou os longos cabelos para trás do rosto, deixando aparecer os dois brincos de madeira dele...ao reparar quê eu o olhava, se virou para a ducha...e molhou os cabelos...foi até a cadeira, inclinou-a e se deitou ...ajeitou os braços por trás da cabeça e fechou os olhos de leve, eu permanecia boquiaberto ao lado da minha cadeira...

_Calma, contenha-se ele é um homem!_

Fui em rumo a ducha também, molhei meus cabelos afastando a franja do rosto...permaneci um tempo a mais na ducha fria para acalmar-me.

- O quê é isso? – a mão áspera de Tao Ren percorreu meu quadril fazendo eu quase pular de susto

- Ahnnn? – afastei a mão dele envergonhado

- Esse hematoma – ele voltou à mão onde estava e desatou a fenda lateral daquele lado...eu queimava em vergonha

- Ei... – falei envergonhado – o quê pensa quê está fazendo

O olhar irritado dele recaiu sobre mim...logo voltou a olhar para o hematoma que se localizava ali...a mão dele era realmente áspera, e parecia subir meu corpo agora...e sim..a mão dele estava passando pela minha barriga, eu sentia calafrios terríveis

- Para com isso – tentei me esquivar dele, mas ele segurou minha cintura

Eu fiquei terrivelmente assustado...as mãos dele seguravam minha cintura com muita força, eu tinha certeza de quê quanto ele retirasse-as de lá ficaria uma marca avermelhada

- Já chega Ren – Hao murmurou de olhos cerrados

Quem dera quê Ren o escutasse...senti a boca dele se juntar a minha...a língua dele me forçando a abrir meus lábios...o jeito furioso como ele me beijava...não agüentei mordi seus lábios com muita força... logo depois dei um forte tapa na face dele.

- Tire as mãos de mim...- olhei-o com repúdio -...que nojo – passei a mão pelos meus lábios, secando-os

A atmosfera parecia ter parado...eu sentia aquele gosto acre boca, também sentia dor na minha cintura...mas o quê em impressionou foi quê Hao olhou para Ren de forma assassina...Ren ainda me olhava estupefato...E eu estava com uma cara de puro nojo.

- Eu odeio estar perto de vocês – olhei para os dois explodindo de ódio – seus gays!

E saí correndo daquele lugar...nunca mais quero ver eles, e logo senti lágrimas queimando minha face

_Prometi quê ia ser forte, para mim mesmo_

Abri a maçaneta furiosamente, primeiro minha mão escorregou o quê me fez dar um bicão na porta, não liguei para a dor, tinham coisas mais importantes...eu olhei para a mochila semipronta jogada na minha cama...sempre a deixava deste jeito porquê eu sabia quê algo ruim ia acontecer...joguei a maioria do que tinha na mochila sobre a cama, já arrumada...logo achei no meio de algumas blusas um papel amassado.

Passei as mãos pelos olhos, estavam marejados...e deste jeito o pergaminho só me parecia um grande borrão bege...reli-o calmamente, a caligrafia era apressada porém muito bonita...eu conhecia poucas pessoas quê seriam capazes de escrever deste jeito.

_Caro Liz,_

_Soube quê você está hospedado na casa de um amigo seu, o que aos meus olhos é uma pena já quê assim nossas noitadas divertidas vão cessar... escrevi a carta rápido porquê você sabe como Marco é...não me deixou sair de casa...tive quê solicitar às serviçais quê fossem ao correio...espero quê esteja tudo bem com você...por aqui estão todos correndo de um lado para o outro te procurando...você sabe quê qualquer problema é só ligar...espero quê nunca se esqueça de mim,hein..._

_Carinhosamente, Kero-Kero (Kyo Masumoto)_

_P.S. : Como sei quê cabeça de vento você é o telefone está abaixo_

_Nii, shi, san, roku, shit, hat, hat, kyu (24367889)_

_P.S.2 : Não me pergunte sobre o Haku, eu terminei com ele...:(_

Meu sorriso foi omitido pelas lágrimas grossas que caíram dos meus olhos...eu sentia tantas saudades dos meus amigos...logo peguei uma pena e um potinho de tinta...hoje não vou sair deste quarto...amanhã ligo para ele.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

HuHuHuHu!

Isso não foi necessário, mais eu resolvi uma coisa: A-do-ro fazer meus personagens favoritos sofrerem...parece coisa de louco mais não é não! (meio alterada ) peço mil desculpas pela demora...mas DESSA vez...não foi culpa do funcionamento preguiçoso do meu cérebro...foi culpa da okaasan e também da minha língua ferina (aplausos) fiquei de castigo de mexer no PC...mas nesse tempo,pelo menos pude terminar o capítulo.

Estado emocional: (apaixonada por um idiota total) Meio tristonha

E + outra coisa! Temos um personagem novo!...daqui para frente ele vai aparecer bastante muito aplausos para o KEROKERO!...antes quê me pergunte o nome verdadeiro dele é Kyo Masumoto...não kero-kero...esse outro é o apelido carinhoso...nas entrelinhas da carta deste personagem há mais OUTRO...o nosso simpático (nem tanto) Haku Myzazawa ou também KAKO-KUN! (mais apelidos -) ainda neste capítulo as legendárias (oh!) notas da Meekah (Nii Sahri Souma) (Eu!) sobre estes personagens inventados pela minha pessoa (orgulhosa)

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Dados Básicos

KERO-KERO

Nome: Kyo Masumoto

Idade: 17 anos

Ocupação: Assistente de Marco

Mora: Sede dos X-laws

Estado: No momento solteiro

Aparência: Cabelos negros curtos e rebeldes,olhos amendoados ,franja caindo sobre o olho...pele amorenada e macia...abdômen definido (precisa dizer mais? XD)

O quê lhe irrita: Nerds e seus papos de CDF

O quê ele mais ama: Desafios

Amores da sua vida: só teve um (até agora)...e este ser tão importante chama-se Haku Mizazawa

Odiados da sua vida (isso existe?) : Marco

Eu criei o Kyo para ser o rebelde, quê odeia os mauricinhos,CdF's, Nerds e todos quê conseguem sustentar um papo sobre catetos e hipotenusa...uma coisa quê ele vive fazendo é ajeitar a franja quê sempre cai nos olhos dele...e uma estranha mania de revirar os olhos...o amor da sua vida sempre se contradisse com o quê ele mais gostava...afinal o Haku-kun não é nada mais do quê um nerd,frio e calculista porém um dos nerds mais atraentes e sexys que existem.

Ele é o tipo de pessoa quê discute por tudo, também faz o tipo superamigo...adora sair,se divertir e é assistente pessoal de Marco...quê por entre as noitadas acabou conhecendo Lyzerg...e ficando com pena do seu estado tornou-se aos poucos um grandioso amigo para ele...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Arquivos básicos da Meekah (Sahri) Don't Copy,Kids!

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

KAKO

Nome: Haku Mizazawa

Idade: 18 anos

Ocupação: Estudante de Biologia Marinha

Mora: No seu apê, em frente a sede dos X-laws

Estado: Solteiro (Mais ele tenta variar)

Aparência: Longos e sedosos cabelos da cor do sol,sempre presos por um laço de fita...lindos olhos dourados escondidos por uns óculos finos de leitura,pele bem alva...corpo esguio e magro

O quê lhe irrita: Garotas, Pessoas brutas

O quê ele mais ama: Pesquisas, Nadar, Desafios

Amores da Sua vida: Kato Sanosu,Kyo Masumoto

Odiados da sua vida: Kyo Masumoto, Marco

Haku é o CDF da história o quê sempre tem as respostas na ponta da língua quando não se trata de amor, no começo da sua vida Kyo era um grande amigo, para se tornar seu inimigo, até que um dia graças ao amado ser de cabelos e orbes verdes trancá-los num armário acabando por lhes lembrar qual arrancava a sanidade do outro.

Ele é o tipo quê insulta e briga com todos, mas é uma pessoa muito leal...sempre tenta fingir não gostar do que ou quem gosta...vive tentando fazer o melhor para sua carreira...conheceu Lyzerg num dia de estudo sobre leões marinhos e desde então tem se tornado grandes amigos.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Larissa Greenleaf – **_resposta do primeiro revi., eu não posso ir direto para o finalmentes senão acabo sem reviews T-T Smirnoff? Pena quê já acabou...não danifica muito a mente...só retarda ainda mais os pensamentos já retardados ... segundo revi. Oh sim! Sem problemas...pode dar reviews duplas sempre quê quiser XD...nesse caso tampe a boca da garrafa ou a guarde perto de um lugar quê te dá medinho...assim você não vai mais para lá...Obrigado pelos elogios!_

_P.S. : sem problema, tenho quê perguntar ao seu cérebro, essa tal greve? Foi marcada com o meu também? XD_

**Estrela Negra**_ – Muito obrigada pelos elogios...espero quê não tenha esperado muito...e também espero quê goste de yaoi...porquê vão chegar mais dois gayzinhos XDDDDDDD!_

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Desculpe a demora..Bjos e fui.


	5. O Sabor de um beijo

Menta × Chocolate

**Aviso Inicial**: Fic claramente Shounen Ai... se você não se sente á vontade com isso ,por favor **NÃO LEIA!** Simples assim 

**Autora: **Nii Souma Sahri

**Créditos: **A série Shaman King não é de minha autoria (quem dera! Huhu) e não a uso para fins lucrativos, é utilizada somente para divertir as pobres almas perdidas deste site...

**Shipper: **Asakura Hao + Diethel Lyzerg

**Aviso 2**: Lyzzie é o apelido do Lyzerg

_Blá _– Pensamento

"-blá-" – Fala

**Hello, vim avisar quê esse capítulo vai ter o começo bem Lyzerg×Hao (ouvindo gritos de "viva!" e "finalmente") para não confundirem com um lyzerg+Ren graças a aquele beijinho doce...(risos) **

**Arigatou Gozaimazu! **

**Música de Hoje: Sobakasu – Judy e Mary (ou) Like a Prayer – Mad'house**

**+ uma coisa...acho que repararam que eu adoro contar tudo no ponto de vista do Lyzerg, e um pouco bem raramente do Hao...se desejarem que eu mude este comportamento é só falar! **

**+ outra coisa (pareço até o tio XD) as frases que estão situadas "**_assim_**" São todas retiradas de músicas das cantoras citadas acima **

**Glossário** (Japonês / Português)

Moshi Moshi – Alô (Ao telofone)

K'so – Droga

Onegai – Por favor

Kami-sama - Deus

Ohaayo - Bom dia

Hai – Sim / é

Iie – Não

Yoshi - ok

Baka – idiota / bobo / burro

Arigatou – obrigado

Kawaii – bonitinho / fofo

Nani – o quê?

Domo arigatou – Muito obrigado

Shimatta –Raios!

Kuso-Hao – Maldito Hao

**Capítulo EXTRA(tomou lugar do 5)** – O Sabor de um beijo

**FlashBack do último capítulo** –

_Meu sorriso foi omitido pelas lágrimas grossas que caíram dos meus olhos...eu sentia tantas saudades dos meus amigos...logo peguei uma pena e um potinho de tinta...hoje não vou sair deste quarto...amanhã ligo para ele_.

**Fim do FlashBack –**

"_Life is a Mystery, Everyone stand alone…but…I hear you call my name, and it feel like home"_

"_A vida é um mistério, todos devem permanecer sozinhos…Mas...Eu ouço você chamar meu nome e me sinto em casa"_

Vazio.

Acordei, como se fosse um dia qualquer, ainda deitado, olhei para o teto e permaneci debaixo do volumoso edredom...era uma sensação reconfortante, quente...quê me fazia sentir protegido...abracei o travesseiro ao meu lado. Estar nesse lugar era "quase" perfeito

Virei meu rosto para a janela, e vi o claro tom do amanhecer...ouvi o gorjear dos pássaros,acho quê poucas pessoas usufruíam tanta calma, mas na minha situação...essa calma se tornava inútil, e mesmo sendo assim ela acabara de ser interrompida por uma formosa senhorita trazendo uma bandeja de café da manhã.

Incompreendido

- Bom Dia senhor Diethel! – ela falou andando até ficar rente a minha cama, logo me fez uma profunda reverência – O seu café, Senhor

- Arigatou – murmurei com a voz fraca, estava gripado

Ela novamente me fez uma reverência e saiu do quarto batendo de leve a porta, logo, o vazio preencheu-me novamente...por quanto tempo aquele beijo continuaria me incomodando.

As cenas teimavam em se repetir na minha mente, como um constante deja vu...já passaram dois, três dias e eu continuava sem direcionar o olhar a qualquer um dos dois...ou melhor, eu continuava sem sair do quarto, sempre estava dormindo e quando raramente dava sinais de vida era para escrever ou ligar para meus dois amigos: Kyo e Haku.

Ouvi duas batidas na porta, essas batidas eu conhecia...tinham sido freqüentemente usadas nesses dois dias, era Hao...ele sempre batia dessa maneira...fiquei em silêncio...já era hora de deixá-lo entrar, num sussuro rouco falei

- Pode entrar...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» 245

Fiquei à porta por vários minutos, como me desculparia pela reação do meu "amante" abusado? Sentei-me perante a porta...

Silêncio.

Não dava para ouvir nem um murmúrio, tinha sido assim nos últimos três dias...é, exatamente há três luas eu e Lyzerg não estávamos trocando nem uma palavra, ao contrário do tanto que falei e esbravejei com Ren...Como ele pôde?

Acho quê dava para perceber o quanto abusavam de Lyzerg enquanto ele acompanhava o maldito líder dos X-laws, se eu o encontrasse eu acho quê o queimaria até suas malditas feições deixassem de ter forma, eu podia sentir quê meus olhos brilhavam de disposição...

Levantei-me rapidamente, e dei duas leves batidas na porta, desse jeito ele sabia de quem se tratava, grudei meu ouvido na porta e ouvi um gemido fraco, preocupado abri a porta encontrando com o rosto assustado dele.

- O-oi...- falei sem jeito – Me desculpe, eu não ouvi o quê você falou, mas eu ouvi um gemido de dor e entrei...

O olhar com quê ele me encarou foi assustador, pela primeira vez não era um olhar de ódio, ou repúdio...mas sim um olhar aguçado, como se ele me analisasse...tremi ao pensar nisso.

- Ta. – Ele simplesmente murmurou

Por ver quê ele não demonstrava objeção nenhuma pela minha presença ali, sentei perto dos pés dele, olhando-o preocupado...

- Me desculpe Liz, Pelo comportamento do Ren - Falei chamando-o pelo apelido

Vi a face alva dele aos poucos ir se tornando rubra, e vou arriscar dizer quê ele ficava adorável desta maneira.

- Ah, tem problema eu chamá-lo assim? – perguntei curioso

A face dele continuava levemente corada, ele olhou-me , fazendo eu sentir um frio no ventre , e acenou negativamente

- ...Ele é assim, eu sempre falo com ele sobre isso, e sinto muito – Recusei olhá-lo nos olhos - ...Eu sei como você se sente, e...

Ele voltou a olhar-me, fazendo eu parar de falar instantaneamente, ficamos olhando uns nos olhos do outro...apreciando essa sensação esquisita.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» 328

Foi **_muito_** estranho.

Tinha sido algo extremamente estranho, quê chegou a me assustar.eu fiquei olhando para os penetrantes olhos amendoados de Hao por alguns minutos, em completo silêncio...e ouvi batidas na porta...escapamos do transe meio alterados.

Hao foi ver quem era, e eu simplesmente enterrei a cabeça no travesseiro...ele dialogou com a pessoa quê estava na porta...mas eu não escutei nada...ele fechou a porta e olhou-me preocupado.

- Quem era? – perguntei virando de costas para ele

- Ninguém Importante – ele falou, rodeou a cama e ficou novamente de frente para mim

Olhei para o farto sorriso quê ele me oferecia, e senti minha face corar...

- Liz... – ele disse com um tom de receio na voz

- Sim? –

Olhei-o, e vi quê ele estava se aproximando...a cabelo dele foi de encontro com meu rosto, os lábios dele se juntaram aos meus, rapidamente...só um selinho.

Ele me deu um beijo...um beijo!...Tudo bem Não tinha sido um beijo **daqueles **ou um beijo cinematográfico, mas, uau! Tinha ficado tão quente...recolhendo minha vergonha, direcionei o olhar para ele...que para a minha infelicidade tinha saído correndo do quarto.ouvi a porta bater

Pressionei meus dedos contra meus lábios, que antes frios, agora pareciam queimar...

_Tão doce..._

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» Just 200

Fechei a porta por trás de mim e logo respirei fundo, encarando dois olhos finos e enegrecidos

- Afinal, O quê você quer? – falei sem conter meu nojo

Ele olhou-me com um sorriso recheado de cinismo, se aproximou de mim...ao perceber isso recuei contra à porta.

- Eu só quero meu lindo Lizzie de volta... – ele murmurou

- Nunca... – falei borbulhando de ódio

Ele cruzou os braços...olhou-me de um jeito irritante, bem, pra ser sincero tudo nele me irritava

_Principalmente o fato quê ele abusa do Lyzerg,mas..eh... não que me importe muito com isso..._

- E se eu disser que...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» wow! Just 100!

Continuava parado, entre as grossas cobertas...sabe, o beijo do Ren, tinha sido substituído por este mais recente...e ,como posso mentir? Abrasador...muito abrasador...

_Ainda não acredito..._

Pensei puxando a coberta até o meu rosto, provavelmente ruborizado...esta tinha sido uma experiência maravilhosa, eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco de repeti-la, juro.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» hah...50?

_#Tocando a música "Missão impossível" #_

_#Entro em cena enrolada numa coberta#_

_Oi gente! Só vou escrever um recadinho aqui que meu tempo é curto!(alguém já reparou que meu tempo é sempre curto? XD) eu tenho olimpíadas na escola hoje...eu escrevo...mas saibam..XD eu tenho vida pessoal (se é que eu sei o quê isso é)...eu resolvi escrever este capítulo de brinde...pra NIMGUÉM achar que é Lyzzie × Ren...não que eu não goste que achem isso...XD na verdade verdadeira...AMO OS DOIS...infelizmente não vou responder as reviews do capítulo anterior nesse...no capítulo seis eu respondo :D _

_Kissu Kissu, Bai Bai_

_Please Reviews XD..._

_By Nii-chan_

_#Tropeça e cai de cara no chão#_

_#enrola a coberta e sai correndo...digo...mancando#_


	6. Entre Tapas e Beijos

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

P.l e a s e W.a r n

A partir daqui fique sabendo que esta fanfiction possui um conteúdo yaoi (relação garoto×garoto) se não gosta feche a janela, olha vou ensinar rapidinho...em dois passos

1 – procure na barra de cima um botão vermelhinho com um X branquinho

2 – Leve o seu lindo mouse (seta) até ele e dê uma clicada leve (não quebre o mouse)

Pronto, está livre da minha fanfiction...

Simples assim! D

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Bom dia! Boa Noite! Boa Tarde! Boa manhã (o.O) ! Boa Madrugada , Bem vindo à página №6 da fanfiction "Chocolate com Menta"...Se não se intimidou com o aviso acima, siga abaixo! _

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar..._

_Pronto! (o.o) e como eu disse aqui se encontra a descrição..._

_**Nome :** Chocolate com Menta_

_**Criadora :** Nii Souma_

_**Shipper principal:** Hao Asakura × Lyserg Diethel _

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King não me pertence (infelizmente) só roubei os personagens temporariamente para divertir as pobres almas entediadas que vagam por esse site._

_Letra em itálico – pensamento ou Flashback_

_Frase depois de um hífen – Fala do personagem_

_Frases normais – história_

_Um monte de setinhas – mudança de tempo ou espaço..._

_N/A: Acho que todos repararam que eu venho escrevendo Lyserg errado...x-x'' substituiu o z pelo s ...então, não achem que ele mudou de nome XD _

_...Enjoy!_

_o/_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Capítulo 6 – Entre tapas e Beijos

P.S.- Muitos, Muitos beijos... (3)

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Depois de um tempo pensando no porque de _Hao Asakura_ ter me beijado... Não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão plausível, O que posso fazer? Eu sou assim

_Aquele gosto salgado permanece na minha boca._

Estava fazendo um frio desgraçado, a minha vontade era de entrar no aquecedor, mas no momento eu estava debaixo de grossas cobertas junto com _Ren Tao_ e _Hao Asakura_ vendo um filme meloso, algo um tanto inusitado.

- Que chatice – Murmurei tão baixo que somente Hao me ouviu e olhou-me em concordância

Só que quando Hao foi se virar...a mão dele acidentalmente ficou em cima da minha, na tentativa dele de tirar a mão ele acabou por cair de cara no meu ombro.

- Hao? – murmurei , tentando não chamar a atenção de Ren que estava vendo o filme desde o começo sem piscar nem uma única vez.

- Ahn, foi mal Lyserg – ele falou levantando o rosto e ficando cara a cara comigo

E para piorar, sentado de frente para mim, no meu colo...Será que o Ren é tapado ou algo do tipo, porque é uma proeza estar do lado de dois garotos "se agarrando" sendo que um deles é seu namorado e simplesmente não notar.

- Tudo bem Hao – Falei num sussurro quase inaudível

Ele me olhou agradecido e voltou para o seu lugar ao meu lado, respirei fundo...se existia uma palavra para aquela situação era..._tentador_.

Eu senti a mão de Hao na minha clavícula, e logo o costumeiro formigamento no baixo ventre...eu podia sentir sua respiração contra o meu ouvido, ah não...eu morro de cócegas no ouvido...

- Lyserg? – ele falou me fazendo segurar a boca para não rir...

- Sim? – respondi no mesmo tom rouco

A mão que estava na minha clavícula passou para perto do meu rosto, como se ele estivesse me contando algo.

- Já acabou...Pode parar de segurar a minha mão – ele falou divertidamente

Ah, estou acabado...acabado!E vermelho, muito , **muito** vermelho...Mas tenho que admitir que era verdade ,eu fiquei segurando a mão do Hao esse tempo todo, bem , eu ainda estou segurando a mão dele.

Virei meu rosto para poder olhar o sorriso maroto que Hao provavelmente tinha no rosto, péssima idéia...idéia ruim,idiota,péssima,ruim.

Quando virei Hao ainda não tinha tirado o rosto de perto do meu ouvido, então fiquei _muito_ perto dele,o que me exerceu uma atração completamente _absurda_ ,a questão não era se eu gostava dele ou não e sim que eu sou um adolescente com hormônios em festa e também que ele estava perto _demais_.

_Ou pelo menos é nisso que você quer acreditar_

Ele me olhava surpreso, o nariz dele chegava a encostar-se ao meu, sem entender porquê ,fui me aproximando dele ,quando nossos lábios se roçaram eu ouvi Ren tossir...e mudei a direção do meu rosto, afundando ele no longo cabelo castanho de Hao...que prontamente começou a dar leves batidas nas minhas costas me abraçando.

- O quê vocês dois estão fazendo? – falou Ren realmente irritado

- O Lyserg está chorando por causa do filme...é muito emocionante – ele falou com uma falsa emoção

Ren ficou olhando para nós dois por muito tempo, e o cabelo de Hao embora maravilhosamente macio e cheiroso, estava me incomodando...então empurrei para o lado e deixei meu rosto contra o pescoço dele, quando eu fiz isso, ouvi-o gemer baixo.

- Hao? – falou Ren grosseiramente – pode buscar um copo d'água para mim?

- Qual o problema com as suas pernas? – perguntei ainda com o rosto no pescoço de Hao

Hao olhou para mim e riu, ele riu! E ficou rindo escandalosamente com a cara de extremo ódio que Ren fazia, ainda acho que foi só uma desculpa...pois pode ser perfeitamente normal que Hao sinta cócegas no pescoço...eu sinto-as no ouvido.

- Nenhum, a propósito obrigado por me lembrar que tenho duas delas – falou ele entre dentes

- Não foi nada, nem precisava me agradecer – respondi no mesmo tom

Quando ele bateu a porta senti Hao me abraçar com mais força, levantei meu rosto e logo...Nossos lábios se encontraram com urgência, num beijo desesperado...ele me empurrou contra o encosto do sofá...minhas mãos passavam pelo pescoço dele distribuindo ora arranhões ora carícias.

Continuávamos nos beijando com ardor, até eu lembrar que havia outro habitante naquela casa, empurrei Hao para longe mas isso não fez ele parar...logo dei um forte arranhão no pescoço dele.

- Ai! – ele gritou de dor – porquê fez isso?

- Pára... – falei nervosamente

- Foi você que começou! – falou ele me lembrando uma criança

Aqui direi uma coisa que não se faz de necessária mas que eu pretendo dizer a todos...não olhem para Hao asakura quando ele está triste...risco de se apaixonar.

- Ta , desculpa – falei tentando evitar olhá-lo

Ele segurou meu queixo e deixou de frente ao rosto dele, aquele olhar predador fazia a sanidade que eu tentava juntar aos poucos,ir para o espaço.

- Se você não me provocar fica mais fácil – ele disse piscando um olho

- Eu não te provoquei! – reclamei irritado

- Quem foi que segurou a minha mão? – ele falou sorrindo marotamente

- Quem foi que botou a mão em cima da minha primeiro? – respondi num tom ferino

Ele botou a mão no queixo fazendo uma expressão pensativa, como ele gosta de me provocar...

- Quem é que me beijou? – ele falou sorrindo novamente

A conversa estava tomando um rumo bem desagradável, eu já estava corando...e nem sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha...

- Ta tudo bem, a culpa é minha...mas faz o favor de esquecer isso – resmunguei levantando

Quando eu ia dar meu primeiro passo, Hao segurou forte meus tornozelos e puxou-os pra trás, brilhante Hao Asakura...ganhou o dia por me ter no seu colo...

Senti as mãos dele me envolvendo e parando juntas sobre meu abdômen, ele apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro, os cabelos dele desciam pelo meu ombro como uma cascata...ele começou a sussurrar baixo no meu ouvido...mas...se era pra falar no meu ouvido...a voz dele tinha obrigatoriamente que estar tão rouca...e ele tem que dizer cada palavra de modo tão sensual?

Obs: eu pretendia morrer de rir agora...mas sou novo demais...

- Pode me pedir desculpas Lyserg...e eu te desculparei – ele pronunciava cada palavra de um jeito único fazendo cada frase durar muito mais do que deveria - ...Mas por favor, não me peça para esquecer...

- ... – fiquei sem palavras...algo típico de mim

Ele me soltou, levantou e sentou-se no sofá...como se nada tivesse acontecido, e eu? Permanecia estupefato no chão...com as pernas levemente abertas deixando o robe cair para os lados, assim logo deixando aparecer minhas pernas alvas e esguias e também o começo do meu short (no duplo sentido) branco.

- Hey...não vai se levantar nunca mais? – falou ele num tom debochado – a propósito... belas pernas.

Corei, como seria diferente?

Levantei e amarrei com força meu robe..sentei me ao lado dele e continuei a ver o chato e cansativo filme meloso que durava umas cinco horas

_...Não me peça para esquecer..._

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Dia normal, Manhã normal...Nada que possa me atrapalhar de forma significativa...digo, nada que já não tenha me atrapalhado antes

Oh meu deus...o quê o Lyserg está fazendo _em cima de mim_?

Esfreguei os olhos e reparei que não estava no meu quarto e sim no sofá da sala...bem acho que já conhecem essa História,de duas pessoas dormirem separadas e acordarem magicamente abraçadas.

- Lys? – falei de mau humor – Lyserg acorda!

Ele se remexeu sobre mim e abraçou em torno do meu pescoço...eu não sei se agüento mais...

- Pára Marco... – ele resmungou enquanto dormia – Deixa-me dormir...

Essas duas primeiras palavras foram suficientes para eu aumentar 10x meu mau humor matutino, Maldito pedófilo afetado.(1)

- Lyserg...acorda! – gritei –

Ele se remexeu novamente e dessa vez puxou meu cabelo com força...

- Ai, seu desgraçado! –

Já que ele não quer acordar por bem...acorda por mal, eu aprendi nesse último beijo que essa criatura verde morre de cócegas na orelha...eu posso muito bem usar isso para me auto promover.

Consegui fazer ele sentar no sofá, mesmo acormecido...respirei fundo, eu vou precisar de todo o meu auto controle para isso.

Ow, só um minuto...ele está dormindo não está? Se eu usar os métodos mais fáceis e ele não acordar,sem problema...afinal, para que ir logo para a orelha

Primeiro Cheguei perto dele e beijei o canto dos seus lábios, nada.

Depois mordi de leve seu pescoço, continuando no zero

Umedeci meus lábios e lhe dei um selinho, essa desgraça não acorda nunca?

Cheguei mais perto me debruçando sobre ele e dei uma mordida leve no lóbulo dele.

Logo veio o acesso de riso...

Mas ele não acordou, já irritado com a situação dei um puxão no cabelo dele

- Ai... – ele gemeu de dor – Quem foi o maldito...?

Saí correndo e me escondi atrás do sofá...esperei ele levantar, e com a expressão mais divertida de todas gritei no ouvido dele

- PEDAAAALA LYSERG – e dei uma pedalada nele

acho que eu nem preciso dizer que eu saí correndo...mas mesmo assim acho que eu deveria ter ficado lá para ver o impressionante pulo de quatro metros de distância que Lyserg acabara de executar.

- Você está morto... – falou ele num tom maquiavélico – onde quer que esteja...Darling...

Achei melhor ir até a sala do café...lá eu estaria mais seguro, foi um erro meu...assim que eu saí,ele me viu e saiu correndo atrás de mim...rodamos algumas pilastras, a sala , a sala de jantar...a cozinha e o jardim, neste meu triste destino resolveu aparecer.

Nós corríamos como duas crianças, rindo como dois loucos...sabe, agora nem parecia que ele tinha tanto ódio de mim.

- um, dois , três...peguei! – gritou ele

Eu senti as mãos dele envolverem minha cintura,e logo depois só senti o corpo dele acima do meu no chão.

- é assim é? – perguntei com um sorriso maroto

Ele me olhou com um pouco de medo, segurei os braços dele e fiz força contra à direita. Resultado: duas crianças rolando pela grama

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Parte Extra – Como Tao Ren demorou a noite toda para pegar um copo d'água?**

Frio, Muito Frio...puxei as cobertas e continuei prestando atenção no longo, meloso e demorado filme. Sabe se você prestasse bastante atenção...o filme chegava a ser legal.

Mas não dava para prestar atenção quando Tinham duas pessoas suspeitíssimas no meu lado

- O quê vocês dois estão fazendo? – falei irritadamente

- O Lyserg está chorando por causa do filme...é muito emocionante – ele falou pouco convincente

Virei para a Tv, eu sabia que os dois estavam odiando o filme, mas era interessante...

Ouvi um gemido...Mas continuando o filme é sobre uma garota que sofre de...

_UM GEMIDO?_

Virei para o lado e vi Lyserg abraçado com o meu namorado, tenho que arranjar um jeito de tirar Hao de lá

- Hao? – falei grosseiramente – pode buscar um copo d'água para mim?

- Qual o problema com as suas pernas? – Perguntou Lyzerg

Ele deu um sorriso cínico, fala sério , esse garoto é uma peste...nem chega perto de ser um anjo

- Nenhum, a propósito obrigado por me lembrar que tenho duas delas – falei entre dentes

- Não foi nada, nem precisava me agradecer – ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

Saí batendo os pés e fechei a porta com força, eu tenho um ódio mortal desse desgraçado.

Corri até a geladeira, e olhei dentro...ah _merda _a água acabou, já que não tem água eu vou ao bar beber alguma coisa.

Passei pela sala e vi meu namorado e Diethel se beijando...primeiro tive um ADP mental (ele teve um Ataque de Pelanca!(3) #aponta a ficwriter com cara de psicopata#) e depois pensei que era melhor não me manifestar.

Até porquê no bar encontrei um conhecido dele... que ficará com ciúmes quando descobrir que seu anjinho não é tão fiel assim...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

# cai do céu #

Bom Dia, Senhoritos e Senhoritas , Senhoras e Senhores , Viúvas e Viúvos, Moscos e Moscas...(o.O) vamos ao que interessa...

Aqui está o capítulo 6! (duh . )

Aqui estão as explicações

(1) – Tá admito roubei a expressão da Bella-chan (Bellatrice Black)

(2) – Adp, roubado de White Chicks – As Branquelas, Mas é muito cômico elas/eles falando 'Vou ter um ADP' e a outra (o) 'ela vai ter um ATAQUE DE PELANCA!'

E aqui estão as respostas dos reviews do cap 5 e 4

**Estrela Negra **(chap.4) – _How...o/ é um problema em comum XD...Mesmo roxinho...ele é ton lindoso, bem... espero que goste desse capitulo...as mãos ásperas do Ren nem aparecem...XD_

**Larissa Greenleaf** (Chap. 4) – _Pepsi? Nou!...#segurando o cérebro com cuidado#, nya...é instinto verde..(ahn?) ele atrai todos sim huah...e tem atitude XD o/ (She ops... He rules!).pois é...Personagens novos também me agradam, mas eles vão aparecer pouquinho (u.u)/ #culpa minha...culpa minha# continue acompanhando que eu continuo escrevendo ; kissu kissu_

**Estrela Negra **(Chap. 5) #correndo da pessoa# não...por favor non me machuque...#olhando poro FBI assustada# sou inocente...sou inocente #se joga do prédio# # cai e sai andando que nem uma monga# você vai descobrir isso...aguarde XD

**Larissa Greenleaf** (Chap. 5) É mesmo né...tem sempre alguém ¬¬...Recheio?...doce de chocolate com recheio de menta? (oO'') ou vice versa...e muito obrigado! Pelas reviews...pelas ajudas, pelas críticas construtivas e etc... o/ Muito bom dia para a senhouritah e até a próxima.

#Some magicamente rindo como uma megalomaníaca#


	7. Falsa Realidade

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

P.l e a s e W.a r n

A partir daqui fique sabendo que esta fanfiction possui um conteúdo YAOI(relação garoto×garoto) se não gosta feche a janela, olha vou ensinar rapidinho...em dois passos

1 – procure na barra de cima um botão vermelhinho com um X branquinho

2 – Leve o seu lindo mouse (seta) até ele e dê uma clicada leve (não quebre o mouse)

Pronto, está livre da minha fanfiction...

Simples assim! D

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Bom dia! Boa Noite! Boa Tarde! Boa manhã (o.O) ! Boa Madrugada , Bem vindo à página №7 da fanfiction "Chocolate com Menta"...Se não se intimidou com o aviso acima, siga abaixo! _

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar..._

_Pronto! (o.o) e como eu disse aqui se encontra a descrição..._

_**Nome :** Chocolate com Menta_

_**Criadora :** Nii Souma_

_**Shipper principal:** Hao Asakura × Lyserg Diethel _

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King não me pertence (infelizmente) só roubei os personagens temporariamente para divertir as pobres almas entediadas que vagam por esse site._

_Letra em itálico – pensamento ou Flashback_

_Frase depois de um hífen – Fala do personagem_

_Frases normais – história_

_Um monte de setinhas – mudança de tempo ou espaço..._

_Levantem as mãos!_

_\(o)/_

_Agora podem abaixar _

_\(o.O?)/_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Capítulo 7 – Falsa Realidade

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

**Aviso : Essa parte é uma parte EXTRA pra quem quer (ou não) rir do Ren...e sua paranóia...e não vai fazer a mínima diferença na história**

Eu estava passeando pela casa quando ouvi um grito muito alto

"Ah!"

Fiquei intrigado e fui procurar a porta, depois de um tempo (digo: muito tempo) achei-a , e fiquei parado ouvindo tudo

- Você está fazendo tudo errado - Era voz abafada de Lyzerg

- Você acha? – Essa era a de Hao -

- Sim...Para de ser apressado –

- Ok...mas eu não to conseguindo -

- Eu te ajudo... -

- Então é assim? -

- É –

- Nossa... Encaixou perfeitamente –

Arregalei os olhos, isso podia ser o quê estava pensando?

- É...você achou que ficou bom? Eu posso fazer denovo –

- Mesmo? –

- É , acho que sim –

- Ok... –

- Ah? Assim não vale –

- Porquê, assim é fácil! –

- Vira para mim... quero ver–

- Tá –

Eu estava ficando pasmo, levantei assustado com isso

- Não, não dá...assim é apertado demais, acho que não cabe

Ah. Meu deus...Logo abri a porta com força

- O que vocês dois estão...?

Eles me olharam assustados, ah...o quê eu fiz...

- Estamos brincando de lego, que brincar também? – falou Hao sorridente

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Aqui começa a história de verdade XD Desculpem-me...

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_POV HAO – Point of View_

O céu permanecia no seu mais bonito tom,o vento passava pela janela semi aberta e acariciava meus cabelos, a paz era imensa...isso não é motivo suficiente para estar feliz?

_Acho que não, quando este mau pressentimento me atormenta..._

É mesmo, de um tempo para cá tenho estado completamente angustiado com esses sonhos, esses pressentimentos, acho que é o amor que vem fazendo isso comigo

_O amor?_

Como explicar?...é um sentimento estranho, que ao mesmo tempo em que te destrói, te eleva...sabe,eu espero dias para poder tocar sua face alva, beijar seus lábios doces e macios...afagar seus sedosos cabelos. Ter suas mãos correndo agilmente pelo meu corpo. Sentir seu gosto, respirar do seu odor inebriante.

Chego a me perder em palavras, como agora...tudo em você me encanta e vai me seduzindo pouco a pouco...será que é inevitável que isso aconteça?

Reparei que só de pensar em você, fico febril, mesmo sabendo que você, provavelmente, me odeie

_Prefiro ser odiado a ignorado, Já estou lisonjeado que tenha um sentimento tão forte por mim._

Desde quando venho nutrindo este sentimento por você? Anos, Meses, Dias? Só sei que foi algo que me pegou de surpresa. Mas mesmo assim, para qualquer lugar que este sentimento me leve, se eu estiver com você...vai ser o caminho certo.

_Eu te amo...?_

Talvez eu pense melhor nisso, depois que eu atender a maldita porta...que, a propósito...não pára de tocar.

Levantei me, e andei pausadamente até ela...girei a maçaneta, e ao ver quem era e meu queixo quase atingiu o chão

- Meu deus...o que você faz aqui? – falei revoltado -

Ele olhou para mim, sem tirar aquele sorrisinho sujo dos lábios...recuei, e continuei olhando como ele merecia que olhassem-no...como a criatura bípede mais abominável do mundo.

- O mesmo de sempre, vim buscar meu anjinho – ele falou com um sorriso cínico

- Posso dar a mesma resposta de sempre? Ah, sim...nem por cima do meu cadáver! – gritei alterado -

- Isso não é jeito de se tratar os convidados – ele falou calmamente -

- Pois não estou vendo nenhum convidado, ah , eu te convidei por um acaso? – falei tentando transparecer toda a minha irritação

- Convidaria, se soubesse da proposta que tenho a lhe fazer – falou ele desinteressado -

- Sou todo ouvidos – murmurei derrotado e sentei-me na cama -

Ele sorriu, parecia saber que isso funcionaria...sentou-se numa cadeira e a arrastou para perto de mim, pelo menos ela sabia quão ousadia seria se ele sentasse na minha cama.

- Eu sei a atração que Lyserg exerce em você... – ele falou pausadamente–

- Nah... – eu ia começar

- Não tente mentir, está estampado na sua testa – ele disse confiante – só quê eu não gosto nada disso –

Sobressaltei-me na cama, eu por acaso tinha ouvido mesmo isso?

- Eu acho melhor você não se encontrar mais com o meu Lyserg – falou ele pela primeira vez, em tom autoritário

Levantei-me indignado, quem ele pensa que é?

- E porquê eu faria isso? –

Ele para o meu horror, levantou um pingente de aparência frágil...idêntico ao que eu guardava há alguns anos comigo...

- C-como? –

- Inteligente, não? – ele falou sorrindo em puro êxito – espero que esteja avisado.

Ele deixou o aposento...e eu caí de costas na cama...aos poucos começaram a correr lágrimas pelo meu rosto, eu não tinha escolha, tinha?...

_Agora...posso dizer que te amo_

- Eu não quero chorar! Eu não sou fraco, não sou um verme inútil...eu...e-eu –

_Essa dor no peito não pode ser á toa_

Eu estou chorando como um bebê (¬¬)

_Mas , porquê só fui descobrir que te amava agora?_

Contraí-me em posição fetal, abracei meus joelhos...tentei ignorar a forte pontada no lugar onde devia estar o meu coração, agora parcialmente quebrado...

_Isso quer dizer que eu só..._

...Eu só quis você perto para me assegurar de quê Ren me amava...qual foi minha surpresa em me apaixonar por você Lyserg,eu já devia ter te mandado embora...mas não consigo, não posso imaginar meus dias sem você...

Sem seu sorriso típico, sem sua arrogância fingida...

_Estava caminhando, aos poucos..._

...Sem seu gosto doce, Sem suas mãos aveludadas, Sem tudo que isso implica.

Como você pode ter deixado esse buraco no meu coração, como agora tenho tanto medo de não estar contigo...

_Para essa tal Falsa Realidade._

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Alegria.

Sim, eu estou muito alegre! Ao contrário do "espetinho" ao meu lado, to com vontade de morrer de rir...ou de dar um hiper-mortal-triplo...como eu não sei dar um hiper-mortal-triplo, prefiro morrer de rir...e lá vou eu.

- Ta rindo do quê? Baka – resmungou Ren ao meu lado

- Você tinha que ver a cara que fez! – falei quase me jogando no chão para tentar aprender a dar um hiper-mortal-triplo

Ele continuou me olhando irritado,e eu rindo, rindo,rindo e rindo...foi **muito** engraçado ver ele caindo da escada.Hao teria morrido de rir

_Falando no Hao, onde ele está?_

Tinha perdido a maior peça que eu já preguei na minha vida toda.

- Está feliz agora que me viu cair? – ele perguntou

- Pra falar a verdade? Muito feliz – murmurei rindo

- Foi tão engraçado assim? –

Olhei para ele, para ver se ele falava sério, afinal os olhos são as janelas da alma (clichê)

- Foi... – falei mais sério do que de costume

- Pô, Você podia não ser tão sincero – falou ele com um meio-sorriso

Olhei para ele meio desacreditado, ele estava sorrindo para mim? Nós poderíamos ser amigos talvez...

- Lyserg? – chamou ele timidamente

- Meu nome... – falei levantando a mão

- Eu quero falar uma coisa com você... – ele falava de modo temeroso

- Pode dizer –

- Eh...você gosta do Hao? –

- naah...- eu ia falar só que ele me interrompeu

- Fale-me a verdade...- ele falou num tom imperativo

Gelei, falava a verdade ou não...Ow ow ow, que verdade? Eu lá gosto do Hao?

- Eu gosto dele sim – O.O?

Peraí, fui eu que falei isso? Ei, será que a ficwriter está mandando nas minhas falas (#tapa na cabeça dele# – isso é óbvio, eu mando em ti!)

Se não (O.o) COMO ESSAS PALAVRAS SAÍRAM DA MINHA BOCA?

- Ah, fico mais tranqüilo assim... –

Não estou entendendo nada, absolutamente nada...mais ainda quero aprender a dar um hiper-mortal-triplo.Será que alguém aí que está lendo pode me ensinar (#soco na cabeça dele# CORTA)

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Capítulo meio conturbado XD_

_Mas tudo bem...isso quase sempre acontece #Lyzerg e Hao amarrados um de frente para o outro no fundo# Eles brigam e ficam meio assim...bem, por enquanto eles nem brigaram...mas vão...vão sim_

_#Sai correndo e liga o som de risadas maléficas#_

_#Volta e bota a mão no queixo com cara pensativa#_

_#Corre novamente para desligar os amados efeitos sonoros -#_

_...Estou muito contente e cansada XD_

_contente: consegui ler o primeiro e o segundo livro da trilogia "**A saga Otori**" ab-so-lu-ta-men-te maravilhosa! Acho que quando eu crescer irei até a mestra das classes de Revolution Br Very High Ragnarök e pedirei para me tornar Lian Hearn...e já vou ler o terceiro, para falar a verdade o tenho em minhas mãos hohoho_

_Cansada: Natação, Escola, Curso de Inglês, Teatro...e só de imaginar aulas de violão e japonês...huuuuuummmm o.o_

_Reviews/Flames_

_Elas não vão ter respostas...culpa do meu sono absurdo..mas estou muito agradecida obrigada **Estrela Negra **e **Lari Greenleaf **_

_#Corre para ligar o efeito sonoro de palmas, tropeça e morre#_

_- Não...minha morte vai ser mais digna que isso..._

_#Volta à vida e sai andando como uma idiota#_

_- Tchau pequenos seres cabeçudos! Sem ofensa, claro!_


	8. Ignorância Forçada

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

P.l e a s e W.a r n

A partir daqui fique sabendo que esta fanfiction possui um conteúdo YAOI(relação garoto×garoto) se não gosta feche a janela, olha vou ensinar rapidinho...em dois passos

1 – procure na barra de cima um botão vermelhinho com um X branquinho

2 – Leve o seu lindo mouse (seta) até ele e dê uma clicada leve (não quebre o mouse)

Pronto, está livre da minha fanfiction...

Simples assim! D

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Bom dia! Boa Noite! Boa Tarde! Boa manhã (o.O) ! Boa Madrugada , Bem vindo à página №8 da fanfiction "Chocolate com Menta"...Se não se intimidou com o aviso acima, siga abaixo! _

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar..._

_Pronto! (o.o) e como eu disse aqui se encontra a descrição..._

_**Nome :** Chocolate com Menta_

_**Criadora :** Nii Souma _

_**Shipper principal:** Hao Asakura × Lyserg Diethel _

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King não me pertence (infelizmente) só roubei os personagens temporariamente para divertir as pobres almas entediadas que vagam por esse site._

_Letra em itálico – pensamento ou Flashback_

_Frase depois de um hífen – Fala do personagem_

_Frases normais – história_

_Um monte de setinhas – mudança de tempo ou espaço...(tipo essas abaixo -)_

_Desculpa pelo OOC ísmo_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Capítulo 8 – Ignorância Forçada

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

A Brisa de inverno que entrava pelas persianas delicadas, característica dessas semanas, não me trazia a mínima vontade de "pular" da cama para atender o maldito celular que tocava insistentemente e sim a de afundar tanto na cama até ultrapassá-la...coisa impossível de fazer. Mas de qualquer jeito algo que eu adoraria ter feito.

Fui vencido pelo barulho irritante do celular que não parava de tocar, muito menos me deixava dormir...minha vista estava anuviada, assim era mais difícil de achar uma pantufa e um robe...coisas essências para ficar de pé em frente à janela aberta.

- Alô – resmunguei, tratando de mostrar para quem eu estava ligando meu mau humor crônico –

- Bom Dia! – falou uma voz calma e alegre do outro lado –

- Quem fala? – fui acometido por uma onda de curiosidade, por quê não é do meu feitio atender telefones e celulares.

- É o Yoh! Yoh Asakura! – berrou ele , provavelmente sabendo que eu iria parar do outro lado do quarto – Quem é aí?

- É o seu irmão... – falei tentando parecer calmo, coisa que eu não estava.

- Que Irmão? – perguntou ele sem entender

- O único irmão que você tem, idiota – sussurrei incrédulo com a falta de atenção dele

- Ah! Hao! – Ele falou finalmente percebendo com quem falava – Era com você mesmo que eu queria falar!

- Fala Então... –

- Nós aqui da pousada, pretendemos ir aí hoje...então peça para arrumarem os quartos..ok? – falou ele rápido e enrolado – Agora tenho que desligar, senão vai acabar a bateria...tchau

- Ahn? – Foi a única coisa que consegui resmungar antes de ele desligar o telefone

Estou ferrado, e não só ferrado...totalmente ferrado, Olhei suplicante para o celular em minhas se ele pudesse me ajudar...bufei e saí correndo para o banheiro.

Isso tinha sido um começo de dia ruim, e a única cura para começos de dias ruins são banhos longos e relaxantes...

Despi-me lentamente, como se o mundo pudesse me esperar...observei meu reflexo no espelho, procurei a toalha mais macia...fuçei o armário até encontrar um sabonete decente...com um cheiro decente, não os sabonetes de eucalipto do Ren...aquilo nunca, ficar cheirando a sauna a vapor? Claro que não.

Liguei a banheira, e sentei nela...enquanto ela enchia eu estava absorto sobre alguns fatos recentes na minha vida.

"_Ele Não sabe sobre isso, nem deve saber...será melhor para mim e para ele, afinal_"

Senti a água quente em contato com meu corpo, comecei a me esfregar...com um único pensamento vagando na minha mente

"_Esse vai ser um dia Longo, Muito Longo_"

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

- Falta Muito? – perguntou o nanico já irritado

- Acho que não – Respondeu Yoh no seu tom habitual – Hey Ryuu, falta muito?

- Não... – Respondeu este enquanto fumava calmamente, seguindo o longo caminho...2 horas? Era muito!

Yoh se virou e foi passando a informação para a multidão de pessoas e grandes espíritos que estavam naquele caminhão.

Anna, Horo-Horo,Pirika, Manta, Chocolove, Tamao, Faust, Maru , Kororo, Conchi e Ponchi, Elisa, Mic e Lagartixa.

Era muita gente, sem dúvida...não que Yoh quisesse irritar o irmão...só fazia isso Por quê era natal, e a casa dos irmãos Asakura era enorme, o suficiente para hospedar aquele monte de gente.

- Temos mesmo que ir visitar o Hao? – perguntou Chocolove mostrando o mínimo ânimo – Estou com fome.

- Sim...- falou Yoh sorrindo –

- E você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso – interviu Manta alegremente – A casa do Hao é enorme!A comida é boa e as instalações são super confortáveis –

- Não me convenceu – suspirou Anna lá de trás –

Yoh se ajeitou no banco, sabia que ainda faltava bastante...e embora não admitisse, sentia saudade do irmão.

- Lá tem muitas serviçais? – perguntou Conchi olhando para Ponchi maliciosamente

- Sim – respondeu Manta animado – Um montão!

Tamao olhou repreensivamente os dois, que logo se calaram e voltaram aos seus lugares naquele caminhão gigantesco.

No momento estavam todos fazendo algo, Yoh estava ouvindo música de olhos fechados (bem..eu acho que ele estava dormindo o.O?), Anna penteava o cabelo sem a mínima pressa de chegar na mansão, Manta conversava sobre a mansão com Chocolove,Mic,Lagartixa, Ponchi e Conchi, Tamao brincava de jogo da velha com Pirika, que parecia estar totalmente entediada , Faust estava namorando Elisa (o.o...Que péssimo) Kororo e Maru dormiam...Ryuu dirigia, é claro (Caminhão desgovernado?) Horo-Horo..eh..estava do lado de Ryuu, com o rosto levemente manchado de lágrimas.

- O quê houve? – perguntou Ryuu sem desviar o olhar do volante (claro que não, isso é perigoso u.ú...principalmente quando se tem 15 pessoas no seu caminhão)

Horo-Horo mudou a fisionomia num instante olhando para Ryuu com um sorriso forçado.

- Nada –

- Você não me engana, tá? – Murmurou Ryuu – pode enganar todas essas 17 pessoas...

- 15. – falou Horo-Horo perdendo logo o sorriso

- Não...Você, Kororo,Ren,Bason...-

- Ren e Bason não estão aqui. – falou Horo-horo diminuindo a voz pouco a pouco, como se fosse irromper num choro incessante a qualquer momento –

- Não? – Perguntou Ryuu sem entender direito –

- Não! – gritou ele chamando a atenção da maioria das pessoas que estavam no caminhão que com exceção de Anna, Maru, Yoh e Kororo (Anna não ligava e o resto estava dormindo) encostaram o ouvido na porta – Ren e Bason estão morando com Hao, Esqueceu que Ren e Hao são namorados! – falou sem deixar de denunciar seu ciúme

-... – Ryuu se estapeou mentalmente por sua falta de tato – já entendi.

Ryuu sussurrou um "me desculpe" e voltou a dirigir (quer dizer que ele não estava dirigindo o.O?) Horo-Horo se acalmou e voltou a olhar para a janela ao seu lado, observando os cedros que iam aparecendo cada vez em mais abundância...aos poucos se tornava uma paisagem linda.

Entre os Cedros, lá no fundo viu uma lagoa,com as águas mais azuis que já tinha visto na vida (e água com corante?) era realmente linda...perto da lagoa notou um pinheiro solitário e atrás deste uma casa, de tamanho médio...isolada do mundo,do amor,da traição e do ciúme...que era algo que Horokeu (Cansa ficar repetindo Horo-Horo..nhá) precisava, mas temia nunca encontrar...até a companhia de Kororo lhe irritava em demasia, Imagine a de Pirika...que era sua própria irmã...

_Parece que esta doença finalmente me atingiu..._

Horokeu deleitou-se com o vento acariciando seu rosto e seus cabelos, com a poltrona morna...e entrou num estado de sono profundo (hum...digo, estado PEDRA)

_Esta que atinge todos os corações jovens e desprotegidos_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Tomei um banho frio pela segunda vez, não adiantou...o desejo corrompia minha mente, eu não podia agüentar, eu precisava me encontrar com Hao o mais rápido possível.

Corri pela casa sem cumprimentar ninguém, o que fez com que alguns olhares estranhos se direcionassem a minha figura que corria desesperada.

Encontrei o virado para janela, estava parado...isso me parecia estranho, andei até ele, sem fazer o mínimo ruído, surpreendendo a mim mesmo.

Abracei ele por trás,quando ele se virou o beijei com urgência...enlacei meus braços no seu pescoço...sentindo o seu gosto inconfundível

As mãos dele me afastaram.

- Agora não. – ele murmurou sério -

- Como não? – Eu perguntei desacreditado – Ren não se incomoda, ele mesmo me disse.

Ele se virou para mim, não importa o quanto tentasse escondeu eu podia ver o desejo reprimido na face dele, pensei logo que o meu argumento tinha funcionado...mas eu estava terrivelmente enganado.

- Não Lyserg, Acabou ok? –

O mundo pareceu despencar, embora ele falasse assim a rosto dele não imitava as frases...permanecia num tom triste...seu olhar era opaco. Ele deu meia volta e foi apressado para o seu próprio quarto, Segurei o pulso dele com uma força que eu nem esperava usar.

- O quê foi agora? – falou ele num tom de repúdio que me feriu brutalmente...eu encarava-o perdido nessa situação, nesse pesadelo

- O quê vo-você quer dizer com acabou? – perguntei ainda segurando o pulso dele como se tivesse medo de ele escapar

- Lyserg, na verdade isso foi um erro meu...- suspirei agradecido por não ter sido o quê eu tinha pensado

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Continua no ponto de vista Hao...o/ #soluçando#_

_Vocês não sabem o quê os espera hohohoho \o/_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Ouvi o suspiro dele, ele estava me obrigando a falar o que eu não queria, mas...eu não posso nem imaginar perdê-lo.

- Foi um erro meu dizer acabou – vi um sorriso se formar na sua face pálida, porquê ele fazia ser tudo mais difícil – ...porquê isso nunca começou.

A cara de decepção dele me fez dar um passo para trás, ele ainda segurava com força meu pulso...senti-o tremer de ódio...a franja dele cobriu-lhe o rosto, as gotículas de suor desciam-lhe sensualmente pela clavícula.

- Então..isso, não significou nada para você! – falou ele com ódio

Ele só estava dificultando...Podia ter sido simples e direto.

- Deveria ter significado? – perguntei tentando ser o mais sádico possível

- Céus, Hao para mim isso significou tudo... – falou ele olhando nos meus olhos para ver se eu respondia –

- pois para mim não – resmunguei

- Hao...eu fui só mais um pra você não é? – ele soltou meu pulso, mas eu não tinha a mínima vontade de sair dali, eu tinha que terminar de ouvir ele – Hao...eu amei você, como nunca amei nenhuma outra pessoa.

Aquilo foi a pior coisa que eu já ouvi, foi como uma flecha me atingindo direto no peito. Essas palavras me atravessaram com estrema culpa por estar falando assim com ele, quando queria abraçá-lo...quando pensava nele com carinho.

- Sabe...sinto muito por não sido tão bom quanto você esperava – ele falou irônico e saiu andando.

Minha vontade era segui-lo, dizer para ele que tinha sido tudo encenação, que eu o amava, que ele não tinha sido mais um...que ele era também o único que eu amava...mas minhas pernas ficaram bambas e eu caí de joelhos no chão...lamentando ter nascido.

Levei uma eternidade para me levantar, e fui em rumo ao meu quarto, ao entrar senti toda a maldita culpa remoendo em minha mente, joguei-me sobre a cama...fechei meus olhos, e ao entrar nesse estado de sonolência reparei que era quase impossível me separar completamente de Lyserg...eu poderia não tê-lo mais na minha casa, eu poderia nunca mais tocá-lo...mas seu gosto estava na minha boca, sua fragrância doce estava impregnada nas minhas roupas e no meu travesseiro...e sua imagem permanecia em minha mente, que era o lugar de onde ele nunca iria sair.

_Se você pelo menos entendesse..._

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Marco andava apressado pelos corredores da sua mansão vitoriana, quase deixando cair um vaso de valor inestimável...parou diante uma porta de carvalho e deu duas batidas seguidas.

- Já vai..- falou alguém numa voz abafada

A porta foi aberta revelando um rapaz que aparentava dezoito anos de idade, vestindo um smoking com a gravata frouxa, ele deu um farto sorriso ao ver de quem se tratava e fez um gesto convidativo.

- Novidades? - perguntou ele sorridente

- Sim – Falou Marco pela primeira vez – O seu plano deu certo, merece meus parabéns.

Eles apertaram as mãos brevemente

- O tal Asakura acreditou no blefe? - murmurou ele divertidamente

- Sim... - Falou Marco

O Garoto deu uma longa risada

- Foi fácil como tirar doce de criança... -

- Muito Obrigado, Kyo – Murmurou ele ainda sorindo

- De nada, mas é óbvio que precisei de uma ajudinha interna – falou ele marotamente – o tal garoto topetão, me foi muito útil...

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Hello Moscas e Moscos o/_

_Como vão?_

_Espero que muito bem!_

_Bem...Esse capítulo é ligeiramente diferente dos outros...e o próximo vai discordar totalmente porquê os Doidos de Funbari vão chegar...eh festa!_

_O/ u.u_

_Muito Obrigado pelas Reviews **Lari Greenleaf ** e **Estrela Negra **,Continuem acompanhando por favor!_

_\o/ Reviews,Reviews são a razão do meu viver_

_Tchu tchu tchu tchu Dorah tchu tchurú tchu tchu Dorah! Dorah,Dorah, Dorah Aventureiraaah..._

_A lot of Kisses!_

_Nii Souma_


	9. Meus Motivos Secretos

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

P.l e a s e W.a r n

A partir daqui fique sabendo que esta fanfiction possui um conteúdo YAOI(relação garoto×garoto) se não gosta feche a janela, olha vou ensinar rapidinho...em dois passos

1 – procure na barra de cima um botão vermelhinho com um X branquinho

2 – Leve o seu lindo mouse (seta) até ele e dê uma clicada leve (não quebre o mouse)

Pronto, está livre da minha fanfiction sr. homofóbico...

Simples assim! D

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Bom dia! Boa Noite! Boa Tarde! Boa manhã (o.O) ! Boa Madrugada , Bem vindo à página №9 da fanfiction "Chocolate com Menta"...Se não se intimidou com o aviso acima, siga abaixo! _

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar..._

_Pronto! (o.o) e como eu disse aqui se encontra a descrição..._

_**Nome :** Chocolate com Menta_

_**Criadora :** Nii Souma _

_**Shipper principal:** Hao Asakura × Lyserg Diethel _

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King não me pertence (infelizmente) só roubei os personagens temporariamente para divertir as pobres almas entediadas que vagam por esse site._

_Letra em itálico – pensamento ou Flashback_

_Frase depois de um hífen – Fala do personagem_

_Frases normais – história_

_Um monte de setinhas – mudança de tempo ou espaço...(tipo essas abaixo -)_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Capítulo 9 – **Meus Motivos Secretos**

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Meus passos eram firmes, o chão tremia abaixo de mim...ou era só no que eu queria acreditar...parei diante a porta, minha respiração estava corrida, meus cabelos estavam mal-lavados e bagunçados pelo vento, minhas roupas e minha gravata estavam desalinhadas._

_Eu sentia o cansaço, sabia que as olheiras estavam ali , sabia que meus olhos estavam opacos, agora sem o mínimo brilho, sem o mínimo sinal de vida,expulsando tais pensamentos dei um passo a frente e abri a porta._

_Entrei no quarto silenciosamente, me esgueirando pela porta e tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção possível, observei os móveis de madeira polida um por um, sem a mínima pressa para acordar o ser atrás das cortinas de seda carmin._

_O quarto permanecia arrumado, com o piso brilhoso...e as paredes cor-de-pêssego que contrastavam com a fina camada de seda que me afastava ao mesmo tempo do meu maior medo e do meu objeto de desejo._

_Consegui notar sua silhueta alva,esbelta e os cabelos caindo-lhe ás costas como uma cascata, Era engraçado,eu não precisava tocá-lo para sentir sua pele morna...eu podia sentí-la, de algum estranho modo._

_E Junto com ela, sua fragrância...seu gosto, seu toque._

_Isso me despertava desejo, um desejo que eu me proíbira de ter, mas que mesmo assim, me atormentava todos os dias._

_Minhas mãos foram involuntariamente até a seda, puxando-a o suficiente para eu olhar Hao Asakura no seu pior estado de decadência._

_- Hao? – sussurei sentindo a dor nos meus olhos, o aviso prévio de lágrimas_

_Ele não estava melhor do que eu, seus olhos também pareciam opacos, e as olheiras lhe conferiam um estado lástimavel...me estiquei para ficar ao seu lado._

_- Você. – ele murmurou simplesmente_

_As lágrimas já estavam ameçando se derramadas, vê-lo neste estado foi um choque para mim, eu estava sentindo pela primeira vez essa vontade de protegê-lo,de ajudá-lo..._

_Seus lábios entreabertos me pareciam extremamente convidativos._

_-...Lyserg...sinto muito – ele murmurou entristecido – eu. Não quis, aquilo não foi verdade...eu ainda amo você._

_Meu coração se aqueceu por dentro, sem pensar...juntei meus lábios aos dele._

_Nossos corpos se colaram instantâneamente, os suspiros eram rogados de ambos os lados..._

_- Lyserg...eu te... –_

Preto.

Tudo preto.

_Isso foi um sonho...como sempre...tudo ilusão da minha mente._

_Eu não posso continuar vivendo, não nesse lugar...eu preciso sair daqui, o mais rápido possível!_

Me levantei apressado,eu tinha razão em pensar assim...aquele ar opressivo, essa nossa interação só de olhares frios, eu não aguento mais.

_Pra onde ir?_

O único lugar que me veio a mente foi a sede dos X-laws, eu tinha certeza de que o abuso aumentaria pelo menos três vezes...mas, eu não aguentava mais...essa constante dor no meu peito...

Meus olhos correram até o telefone, senti o peso de tal decisão...mesmo assim vi minha mão digitar os números calmamente...e o telefone soar.

- Alô. – murmurei

- Alô, Bom Dia – Falou uma voz parecida com a de Kyo no telefone

- Kyo? – perguntei animado com minha sorte

- Sim, Quem fala? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta

- É o Lyserg, Lyserg Diethel – gaguejei

- Oh, sim! Lys! – gritou ele animadamente – Eu tenho algo para falar com você!

- Fala – murmurei sem muito interesse –

- Sabe essa casa aí do lado? – perguntou ele ainda com um tom feliz.

- Sim. –

- É minha! – gritou ele num tom estridente

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Observei Hao através da janela, ele arrumava alguns livros...e-eu simplesmente não conseguia odiar ele a ponto de não sentir mais a constante atração.

O cabelo dele caía-lhe pelos ombros preso num desajeitado rabo de cavalo, seus olhos exibiam olheiras...seus ombros estavam curvados...sua expressão era de puro estresse...ele jogava os livros na pilha, sem o mínimo cuidado...eu acho que passei horas e horas observando-o.

Ele levantou os olhos até minha janela, trocamos olhares frios e ele saiu carregando uma pilha de livros. Esse tipo de interação acabava com todo o humor que eu tentava reunir, eu sentia muita falta dele.

Falta do nosso antigo relacionamento, se é que existia...

De acordo com ele nunca existiu nada entre nós... pensar naquela conversa fazia meu coração doer a tal ponto que minhas pernas bambeavam.

Eu me arrependia de ter sido sempre tão evasivo, tão tímido e introvertido. De não ter aproveitado ao máximo todos os nossos encontros...desde momentos em que nossos olhares se trocavam até os que nossa pele se friccionava...

Poderia ter sido tão perfeito, poderia ter sido o típico final feliz ... poderia ,poderia ...agora não pode mais.

_Só por sua causa..._

Agora posso ver claramente, como que através de um lago límpido, onde se vê as pedras no fundo,agora estou aprendendo a viver...mas porquê me sinto tão quebrado, tão abatido.

Será que sempre fui tão tonto, que sempre acreditei nos outros...acho que eu esperava que essa vida realmente terminasse bem...que a realidade fosse essa que Walt Disney apresenta as pessoas, começam com _era uma vez_... e termina com _viveram felizes para sempre._

Percebe-se que algo está _terrivelmente_ errado nessa história.

- Diethel? – pergunta alguém despertando-me de tais devaneios

Olhei para cima, encontrando dois olhos amendoados, estranhamente familiares.

- Ahn? – perguntei ainda com resquícios de sono –

- Lyserg?... – perguntou novamente

Foi quando reparei quem era.

- Ah! O quê você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei me afastando uns dois metros dele – no meu quarto?

- Nada, por enquanto – murmurou ele com um brilho predatório nos olhos –

Eu pude me sentir estremecer, Hey! Esse é o cara que me deu um fora, não preciso ser gentil com ele nem nada.

- É bom que continue assim – falei me recompondo –

- Uh. –

Trocamos olhares de escárnio, e ele virou e foi até a porta.

- Só vim avisar que o pessoal está aqui – sussurou ele friamente

- Que pessoal? – perguntei curioso

- Porquê você mesmo não vai ver? –

Encarei-o com ódio, levantei-me esquecendo de botar o robe...isso gerou duas faces rubras e um silêncio mórbido.

- Eh, vou... – Falei procurando o robe com os olhos – Pode sair por favor.

Ele olhou-me sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento e fechou a porta com força.logo após achei o robe jogado no chão do banheiro, peguei-o e me dirigi a porta, quando abri, dei de cara com alguém que eu pensei ser o Hao, de primeira vista.

- Lyserg? – perguntou ele sem entender

Não era Hao, obviamente, mas seu irmão, Yoh Asakura...embora fossem parecidos Yoh não aparentava ter nem metade da experiência e malícia que Hao possuía.

- Yoh? – respondi com outra pergunta

Dava para ver em suas feições a inocência, o sorriso calmo...mesmo sendo gêmeos tudo neles era diferente, principalmente a fragrância ...enquanto Hao tinha um odor delicioso e inebriante, seu irmão simplesmente possuía um cheiro doce.

- Ah, O quê você faz aqui? – perguntou ele curioso

- Estou morando aqui... – falei num meio-sorriso

- Você? – perguntou ele sem acreditar

- É, estranho não? – falei agora sorrindo brandamente

Ele meneeou a cabeça e olhou para mim de forma que me lembrava extremamente Hao,o olhar dele caía sobre mim como se estivesse me analizando.

- Parece que Hao não anda me contando nada sobre sua vida pessoal...- falou ele dando uma longa risada

Corei.

- Ahhhn? –

- Você é o novo namorado dele agora não é ? – perguntou ele, fazendo eu quase cair duro com tamanha demontração de cara-de-pau

- Não, Já fui - falei curta e objetivamente, tentando não mostrar o mínimo ressentimento.

Ele arregalou os olhos, acho que ele não esperava tal resposta, me empurrou para dentro do meu quarto e ficou me encarando ainda pasmo.

Olhei-o ainda sem entender o motivo de tanta surpresa, entre gaguejos ele conseguiu murmurar:

- P-porquê você terminou com ele? –

- Eu? – perguntei agora remoendo ódio – Não fui que eu terminei, se fosse por mim, ainda estaríamos juntos.

Agora sim ele estava pasmo.

- Impossível –

- Porquê é impossível? – perguntei um pouco curioso

- O Hao, sempre gostou de você Lyserg, sempre. – falou ele – Ele se abatia muito sabendo que você o odiava.

- Mesmo? Então porquê terminou comigo? –

- Sei lá. – falou ele se recuperando do susto – Mas ele está muito mal com isso...

- Mal com isso? – perguntei irônicamente

- É você tinha que ver, ele não tem um nono do ânimo que tinha ante-ontem – Falou Yoh enquanto gesticulava expansivamente – Por mim, você tinha terminado com ele.

- Hm...estranho – murmurei mais para mim mesmo do que para Yoh – Então porquê estava com Ren?

- Ele **precisa** de alguém, até parece que eles se amavam de verdade, Ren gosta mesmo do Horo Horo, e o Hao, bem...eu sempre soube que Hao não era hetero...nunca me incomodei com isso, Ele também nunca foi 'diferente' dos garotos normais, ele somente...nunca saía com garotas.

- Ah Entendi...ele pode não ser hetero, mas não é efeminado.

- De jeito nenhum, Hao sempre se comportou como se fosse mais homem que eu – falou ele guardando uma risada – Era engraçado demais...

Eu olhei-o com um meio-sorriso, estava realmente curioso sobre essa coisa de ele gostar de mim.

- Pensando bem – falei botando o dedo indicador na boca e sugando-o levemente – eu sou mais efeminado que ele...muito mais efeminado

Yoh me olhou de um jeito tão cômico que eu caí na gargalhada, e logo depois ele com esse comentário.parecíamos dois idiotas rolando de rir...só que eu era um idiota de robe

(n/a: Grande diferença huhu o/ estão se divertindo é? Com a desgraça do pobre Lys-kun. O meu filhote? E daí que ele é gay, é um gay toooon kawaiizudo!XD )

- Está sugerindo que você era a garota da relação? – perguntou ele entre longas risadas

Parei de rir.

- Não – fiquei sério por alguns segundos – Eu era só o mais efeminado...well1...na verdade é sim...eu acho que eu seria a 'noiva'.

Foi aí, que o Hao entrou na conversa.

- Você era o mais afeminado... – murmurou por trás de mim fazendo-me pular de susto – ainda bem que sabe disso

- Ow...eu não te perguntei nada! – falei fazendo bico, ah sou péssimo nisso...preciso de aular de como dar um fora.

- Resposta pra burro é de graça – resmungou ele fazendo biquinho também

Ele ficava extremamente atraente fazendo biquinho...

- Troco pra jegue também! – falei por último, dando a língua – faz favor, sai do quarto!

- Ok. – murmurou ele contra-gosto e andou até a porta – vamos Yoh, é hora do jantar

Hao me direcionou um farto sorriso , se era pra eu ignorá-lo...porquê ele era tão incrivelmente _sexy._

- Apareça se quiser, mas com outra roupa – falou ele sorrindo abertamente

- Até Lá! – falou Yoh acenando

Yoh saiu lerdo do quarto, logo após Hao veio até mim e sussurou no meu ouvido.

- Eu quero continuar sendo o único a ter aquela bela visão das suas pernas – sussurou ele logo após ter corrido os dedos pela extensão das minhas _belas_(segundo Hao)pernas –Até...

E saiu.

Well... eu estou pasmo, e você que está lendo?

Achou engraçadinho...eh? Eh? EH?

(N/A: o/ eu achei! Eu aqui ó! Foi emocionante! )

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Muito Boa Noite! Queridas pessoas falantes e reviewzantes! O.o

Tudo bem com vocês? A mão de vocês está boa o suficiente para mandar uma review enorme? Eh? eh?

Brincadeira... (Não que eu não queira uma review,afinal reviews são a razão do meu viver u.ú)

1 Well, Lari-chan...sorry por roubar sua mania, eu juro quê não faço mais isso! X.x''

#ajoelhada pedindo clemência#

Bem, agradecimentos especiais para **Hayssa**, **Estrela Negra **e **Larissa Greenleaf**. Saibam que as reviews de vocês me fazem ter vontade de escrever logo! E se tais não existissem eu acho que ainda estaríamos no chapter 5...afinal eu só sou rápida sob pressão X D

Very Good, Souma Nii! Você merece um biscoitinho!

Uw! Viram? Eu mereço um biscoitinho! ooV

Bezooo! #Sai voando num objeto estranhesco voador, nada mais se sabe sobre esse objeto, só que ele é estranhesco e voador...então supõe-se que ele voa e também que é estranho u.ú#

**Souma Nii-chan made it **

With Love! o/


	10. O Pior dia da minha vida

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

P.l e a s e W.a r n

A partir daqui fique sabendo que esta fanfiction possui um conteúdo YAOI(relação garoto×garoto) se não gosta feche a janela, olha vou ensinar rapidinho...em dois passos

1 – procure na barra de cima um botão vermelhinho com um X branquinho

2 – Leve o seu lindo mouse (seta) até ele e dê uma clicada leve (não quebre o mouse)

Pronto, está livre da minha fanfiction sr. homofóbico...

Simples assim! D

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Bom dia! Boa Noite! Boa Tarde! Boa manhã (o.O) ! Boa Madrugada , Bem vindo à página №10 da fanfiction "Chocolate com Menta"...Se não se intimidou com o aviso acima, siga abaixo! _

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar..._

_Pronto! (o.o) e como eu disse aqui se encontra a descrição..._

_**Nome :** Chocolate com Menta_

_**Criadora :** Nii Souma _

_**Shipper principal:** Hao Asakura × Lyserg Diethel _

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King não me pertence (infelizmente) só roubei os personagens temporariamente para divertir as pobres almas entediadas que vagam por esse site._

_Letra em itálico – pensamento ou Flashback_

_Frase depois de um hífen – Fala do personagem_

_Frases normais – história_

_Um monte de setinhas – mudança de tempo ou espaço...(tipo essas abaixo -)_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Capítulo 10 – **o Pior dia da minha vida.**

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Enquanto eu saía do quarto dele, um sorriso brincou em meus lábios...num misto de vitória e malícia, eu não pude deixar de desejá-lo vendo-o tão a mercê de milhares de fetiches. Afinal, ele estava somente usando um robe...algo que eu chamaria de provocante se não estivesse tão absorto sobre as malditas e maravilhosas pernas alvas e mornas dele...as que eu havia acabado de alisar.

Era um convite ao pecado, eu somente me segurava pois não queria vê-lo sofrer de modo algum, embora ele duvidasse que nossa antiga relação não haveria de ter sido nada mais do que uma fútil busca por prazer carnal, eu amei-o...de um jeito estranho.Porém do jeito que as pessoas gostam de ser amadas. Ele preenchia meus dias de tal modo que eu nunca estava mergulhado na poça de estresse que me fazia ter dor de cabeça, a que hoje,eu estava mergulhado até o fundo, me afogando, literalmente.

Admito que tinha sido um atentado ao pudor passar as mãos pelas pernas dele, mas eu não aguentei, a presença dele tira toda minha sanidade do lugar. Não tem como controlar, é algo extracorpóreo.

- Tá luinha hoje Hao? – perguntou Yoh com um sorriso fraco nos lábios

- É, estou roubando seu estado de tempo integral – respondi sem o mínimo humor, ele me olhou calmamente

- Não sabe brincar não desce pro play – falou ele entre risadas, fazendo escapar de mim uma parca quantidade de risos...algo que eu necessitava, e muito

(N/A: desculpem-me...pelo OOC...qualquer dia eu aprendo)

Meu humor só aparecia quando eu estava perto de Lyserg, Acho que esta festa iria me fazer bem, eu estava quieto,sério,absorto...até Yoh me dar um puxão me levando para dentro de um quarto qualquer.

- Pode ir me contando por quê terminou com Lyserg – falou ele sério, de um jeito incomum

- Ahn? – perguntei tentando a todo custo desviar-me do assunto,que além de não querer responder, não tinha a mínima vontade de lembrar

- Hao,estou falando sério...porquê fez isso? – perguntou ele ainda seriamente – Qual foi?

Arregalei os olhos a ver meu irmão, que eu considerava lezado (mas com carinho) falando coisas desse tipo,e ele realmente estava certo em me perguntar, Lyserg era amigo dele, como nunca foi meu.

- Se eu te contar você não me pergunta mais nada sobre? – perguntei rendido, mentir para o meu próprio irmão é difícil, mais do que parecia poder ser.

- Juro! – ele falou já transbordando toda a curiosidade –

- Eu não pedi para você jurar – falei me praguejando mentalmente, eu não deveria estar contando nada disso para Yoh... – Ok.

Contei à ele sobre como eu estava amando como nunca amei antes, contei sobre nossas brigas que a maioria das vezes envolviam Ren...e por último contei sobre Marco e seu Maldito pingente.

- Como assim pingente? – perguntou Yoh sem entender absolutamente nada – O quê tem esse pingente de importante para você parar de namorar... – ele ouviu meu típico baixo resmungo 'nunca fomos namorados'-..eh, ficar com o Lys?

- Está vendo isto – falei puxando de dentro da minha camiseta um colar de aparência frágil porém bastante exótico com uma enorme pedra esmeralda no meio – sabe do que se trata?

- nem Imagino – murmurou ele com um sorriso nos lábios –

- É um conjunto de colar e pingentes de chamada espiritual, eu consegui há anos com um shaman velho – falei enquanto gesticulava – o colar sozinho, pode ativar um pequeno rastro prateado quase transparente que me possibilita achar quem está com a outra parte –

- Lyserg? – Arriscou ele – Mas ele não reparou essa imensa esmeralda aí?

- Foi ele sim,Bem continuando...o pingente ele ao ser encostado em mim e logo depois em Outra pessoa no mesmo lugar exato, forma um vínculo, a pessoa que possui o pingete – falei enquanto segurava a esmeralda carinhosamente – pode, ao quebrar matar a outra pessoa, etendendeu?

- Ah...não –

- Bem...agora o colar e o pingente juntos tiveram um efeito excelente – murmurei convencido – o outro colar e pingente estão com Lyserg...se ele se afastar uma certa distância de mim, este colar vai apertando seu pescoço e o meu até sufocar-nos.

Os olhos de yoh , no momento, se assemelhavam a duas grandes esferas brancas.É ,explicar-lhe não tinha sido uma boa idéia

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Todos nos sentamos na grande mesa de mogno retangular, cada um de um modo distinto...pensando coisas distintas, mas ao mesmo tempo...coisas quase iguais...

Hao estava magnífico...não que ele já tivesse deixado de estar alguma vez...mas...nesse meio tempo, aqueles maravilhosos olhos amendoados já tinham adquirido um tom de vida...seus cabelos agora pareciam mais sedosos.

Ele trajava uma regata negra que deixava seus braços torneados bem à vista, e uma calça _jeans _surrada...era um visual ousado, que tinha lhe caído extremamente bem.

Como eu desejava poder beijá-lo...era tanto que...chegava a doer

Ele sentou ao meu lado, logo espalhando uma fragrância adocicada pelo ambiente,é nessas horas que me sinto um nada...um simples fantasma, indigno de apreciar tal esplendor.

- Onde está a comida? – perguntou Horo²

Oh, meu deus...será que o Hao pensa?...temo nunca descobrir!

Como ele pode chamar esse monte de gente logo quinta-feira, quando as cozinheiras ficam de folga...as únicas coisas que devíamos ter pra comer eram um Yakissoba congelado, tirinhas puras de Kani e uma salada picante. Coisas que eu geralmente como quinta feira. O Hao não...ele geralmente pede pizza.

- Eu vou na cozinha pegar alguma coisa – murmurei , levantando-me num pulo – já volto.

Senti um forte aperto no meu pulso, Hao estava me segurando.

- Nós vamos. – falou ele impassível

Dei um sorriso falso acenando e saí com ele, quando chegamos na sala eu puxei minha mão, soltando-a da dele. Com uma cara nem um pouco pacífica.

- Eu vou preparar algo para comermos, volte para a sala e fique...- não pude continuar porquê haviam dois lábios junto com os meus...lábios extremamente macios e deliciosos

A mão dele subiu pela minha cintura, e ele me puxou colando nossos corpos...e ocasionalmente...aprofundando o beijo, ao perceber que eu me negava a abrir os lábios...ele correu o dedo por debaixo da minha camisa, especificamente pela minha espinha...fazendo com que eu involuntariamente...entreabrisse os lábios.

Fiz a única coisa que eu podia fazer nesta situação, mordi o lábio inferior dele, e senti o gosto acre e metálico de sangue na minha boca.

- N-nunca mais. – falei ofegante – Nunca mais faça isso!

Ele me olhou sorrindo, e passou os dedos pelo lábio ferido .

- Não me diga que não gostou Diethel... – murmurou ele sorrindo lascivamente –

- Eu **não** gostei! – berrei irritado

- Ah é?...então porque suspirou tanto? – perguntou ele logo dando meia volta para a sala –

- Malditos Hormônios – murmurei cheio de cólera –

Encaminhei-me para a cozinha praguejando o madito Hao e seus Malditos Beijos inesperados.

Ao entrar, percebi que algo estava se esfregando no meu pé,

Um gato!

Bem...na verdade não era um gato comum, era aquele tipo..sabe? branco, peludo, gordo , com cara de quem está conspirando contra você...que sempre é vilão nos filmes de animais reais?...ai deus, eu tenho um baita medo desses bichos.

Persa, esse é o nome do gato...não, o nome não, a raça. E como eu disse ele está se esfregando nos meus pés com aquele rabo felpudo e branco, que para mim teria mais utilidade como uma vassoura.

Eu não tinha nada para me afastar dele,afinal se eu o enxotasse gritando era bem capaz dele ele enfiar as unhas na minha perna, e não é bem isso que eu quero.

Sei que estou fazendo algo que não é muito certo, mas...e daí?

- Owwwww! – choraminguei quando o maldito persa enfiou as garras na minha perna, porquê ele fez isso?

Eu só ia chutá-lo de maneira pacífica para ele sair de perto da minha perna! Era só um jeito de afastar aquela bola branca peluda de mim...qual o problemas dos gatos? Eles são conspiradores por um acaso??

Agora na minha perna tinham três furinhos avermelhados,eu avançei para a cozinha deixando o gato para trás, que esse maldito gato se dane...se aparecer denovo na minha frente eu vou chutar de maneira nada pacífica.

Entrei na cozinha mancando, botei o saco de rámen sobre a grande mesa de mármore...separei os ingredientes, não eram muitos...daria para fazer um prato de Yakissoba tradicional, Frango ao molho Oriental e Talvez um prato de lombo agridoce.

Para Fazer o Frango ao molho oriental eu precisava de Pedaços de frnago (obviamente)...molho de soja e gengibre.Eu tinha tudo.O lombo agridoce era feito com abacaxi,cebola e pimentão...perfeito! Se não fosse os pedaços de lombo empanado, que eu não tenho.

Resolvi sair para comprar,mesmo que eu nunca tivesse saído daquela casa, pensei em me aproveitar já que Hao estava na sala com todos os outros.Vesti uma camisa com abotoaduras e uma calça de linho. Tão rápido que nem eu mesmo acreditei.

Eu andava suavemente, tentando não fazer o mínimo ruído, aquela casa era realmente gigantesca. Eu tinha que andar muito para chegar a porta. Bem, Graças a minha inimizade de longa data com a Lei da Gravidade eu escorreguei num dos tapetes e tomei um tombo fenomenal. Seria realmente milagroso se ninguém tivesse ouvido.

- Senhor Diethel? – Perguntou a governanta curiosa – O senhor está bem, o que lhe aconteceu?...deseja algum tipo de ajuda?

Fiquei confuso, não só por ela ter feito tantas perguntas, mas também por que eu devia ter batido com a cabeça. Embolando ainda mais meus pensamentos embolados.

- Não, Eu só... Escorreguei – falei ainda zonzo, botando a mão na cabeça para tentar ajustar meus pensamentos

- Ah, sim senhor. Eu quero lhe perguntar se já posso ir embora...meu expediente já está terminado. – perguntou ela já desinteressada no meu estado físico e psicológico.

- Sim, claro...– Falei ainda massageando a cabeça dolorida- ... pensando bem, acompanharei a senhora até a porta.

Ela simplesmente meneeou a cabeça e foi andando, eu me levantei num salto. Quase caindo novamente. E corri atrás da governanta.

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Oh, dia...Oh, maldito dia!...Está fazendo tanto frio, como eu pude sair com uma camisa tão fina? Hum. Acho que nem eu mesmo sei.

Eu adoro ver a paisagem de Tókio...é muito adorável, Não que Londres seja pior. Mas Tókio tem algo que me alegra, na primavera principalmente . é tão bom ver as flores de cerejeira caindo, algo que eu adoraria fazer com a pessoa que eu mais amo.

_Eu o amo até demais._

Bem, voltando as compras...

- Ow -...

Nossa,...o quê foi isso? Que pontada foi essa?...Oh, como doeu...ow,denovo?...

- Ugh... – O que eu tinha acabado de gritar...era um gemido, alto, extremamente alto de dor. Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer antes de desfalecer no chão duro.

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Porquê não consigo respirar?_

Era o que eu me perguntava, no meio do jantar. Minha respiração estava falhando aos poucos. A dor era quase insuportável. O colar faíscava chamando atenção de todos na mesa.

- Hao? O que está acontecendo?? – perguntaram eles preocupados

Percebi o colar, ...e notei, que o Lyserg Não estava lá... precisávamos achá-lo...agora, nesse exato segundo, O amor da minha vida devia estar...

_Morrendo..._

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Já que é Halloween só podia ser um fim macabro. Eu peço milhões de desculpas pelos séculos que eu levei para aparecer...agradecimentos para:_

_**Larissa Greenleaf, Lil Lion **and **Aquarius Kitsune**_

_Até o capítulo 11! (nossa? Tudo isso o.o)_


	11. Decadência

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

P.l e a s e W.a r n

A partir daqui fique sabendo que esta fanfiction possui um conteúdo YAOI(relação garoto×garoto) se não gosta feche a janela, olha vou ensinar rapidinho...em dois passos

1 – procure na barra de cima um botão vermelhinho com um X branquinho

2 – Leve o seu lindo mouse (seta) até ele e dê uma clicada leve (não quebre o mouse)

Pronto, está livre da minha fanfiction sr. homofóbico...

Simples assim! D

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Bom dia! Boa Noite! Boa Tarde! Boa manhã (o.O) ! Boa Madrugada , Bem vindo à página №11 da fanfiction "Chocolate com Menta"...Se não se intimidou com o aviso acima, siga abaixo! _

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar..._

_Pronto! (o.o) e como eu disse aqui se encontra a descrição..._

_**Nome :** Chocolate com Menta_

_**Criadora :** Nii Souma _

_**Shipper principal:** Hao Asakura × Lyserg Diethel _

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King não me pertence (infelizmente) só roubei os personagens temporariamente para divertir as pobres almas entediadas que vagam por esse site._

_Letra em itálico – pensamento ou Flashback_

_Frase depois de um hífen – Fala do personagem_

_Frases normais – história_

_Um monte de setinhas – mudança de tempo ou espaço...(tipo essas abaixo -)_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Capítulo 11 –** Decadência**

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Impossível._

Foi o quê eu murmurei para mim mesmo quando percebi que Lyserg não estava mais ligado à mim,que meu único amor tinha sumido.

_Inaceitável._

Foi o que eu falei quando notei que tudo estava perdido, que Lyserg não estava mais entre nós, que ele nunca mais estaria em meus braços, que eu nunca mais beijaria aqueles lábios deliciosos,suaves e macios

_Imperdoável._

Foi o que eu gritei, sozinho, no meu quarto...quando reparei que eu nunca mais poderia ser feliz, que a minha felicidade tinha morrido junto com Lyserg.

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde o acidente, após termos percebido que Lyserg saíra de casa, o que eu nunca podia ter deixado ele fazer, mas eu tinha sido tão estúpido, pensando que ele estaria sempre ali, ao meu dispor, que ele estaria sempre sorrindo para mim, ou que ele sempre me obedeceria.

Eu nunca notei, que ele era uma alma livre.

Diferente de mim, que estava sempre preso a uma obrigação, a um luxo, a uma chantagem.

Acabou. Minha vida acabou, o resto dos meus dias serão passados nesta cama. Maldizendo minha conduta. Resmungando sobre tudo que fiz de errado. Chorando por esse amor que nunca deixou de ser vívido em minha mente.

Foi algo inesperado. Tudo que aconteceu.

Eu sempre fora tão sádico. Sempre me introvertia, a cada paso, escondia mais meus resquícios humanos...escondia mais meus sentimentos. Que eu, como todos os outros me emocionava as vezes.

Meu único traço de humanidade era a necessidade de prazer.

Como esse garoto, conseguiu fazer tudo que eu levara anos para esquecer, vir à tona. Foi aos poucos, que me envolvi nos seus doces olhos, que me senti tão bem com a sua simples presença, que me tornei obcecado pelos seus beijos. Que delirava com um simples toque da sua pele morna.

O pior. Era que o fantasma dele corria pela casa, vertendo seus fluídos vitais. Só eu via-o. Só ele me via... Ele me provocava, lançando olhares lânguidos...chegando perto para tocar minha face e logo após sumindo no ar...

Uma vez. Ele sentou na minha cama, e ao juntar seus lábios aos meus, passou pelo meu corpo. Como qualquer instrumento extracorpóreo. Ninguém vinha ver-me. Por acharem que eu estava ficando doente. Eles tinham toda a razão.

Essa perda tinha me deixado completamente doente.

Eu ficava por dias sem comer ou beber, trancado na minha suíte ede luxo. Deitado na cama...as vezes dando gritos lacônicos, e outras soluçando e gemendo de tristeza. Eu raramente via televisão. Raramente tinha contato com o mundo lá fora. E todos me tratavam como uma criança.

O quê me exasperava era não ter achado seu corpo. Não ter te visto pela última vez...Não ter me ajoelhado para lhe pedir desculpas por todos esses joguinhos de sedução quando sua vida estava em risco. Como eu pude ser tão ignorante.

Ignorante a ponto de não notar que ele era uma pessoa viva, que respirava...que se atraía...que podia morrer. A vida sempre me pareceu uma folha seca...frágil, quase quebrando. Eu só não esperava que isso fosse seguido exatamente à risca. Eu também não esperava que isso pudesse acontecer comigo.

Chegar a esse estado de decadência. Um ser tão onipotente como eu, eu até pareço uma criança...me negando a admitir que ele não está mais aqui.

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Meus cabelos foram puxados com força...senti um choque quando meu corpo colidiu com o chão frio...lágrimas de dor foram aos meus olhos. Onde eu estava?

- Levante-se! Seu Cretino! – a voz áspera e fria ressoou na sala

Meu corpo era pesado demais...eu não conseguia nem mover-me, tinha medo do que viria após isso. Muito medo...

- Ah, é? Não vai se levantar? – Perguntou alguém num tom sádico

Ouvi o estalar de um chicote e logo após uma dor lancinante nas costas... Um grito alto atravessou minha garganta...e logo após começei a gemer de dor. Fiz toda a força que pude para levantar-me...abri meus olhos e encarei uma mulher magra, de cabelos azulados e olhos vulpinos. Olhos escalartes como o sangue que agora vertia de minhas costas ... olhos comprimidos em mostra de pura raiva.

- Q-quem é você? – Perguntei com um fio de voz...me sustentando numa parede.

- Isso não lhe interessa! – gritou ela, fazendo instintivamente com que eu recuase batendo as costas numa parede lisa – E não quero que me dirija a palavra ,Maldito!

Recuei novamente. Me expremendo contra a parede.

- Fique nesta sala, Meu mestre virá vê-lo daqui a alguns segundos – murmurou ela enquanto andava para perto de uma porta fortificada, o baque metálico que ouvi quando ela fechou a porta fez tremer o chão.

Caí no piso...tremendo de frio. Eu estava com uma calça _jeans _surrada. A mesma que eu tinha usado para fazer compras, agora toda molhada minhas costas tinham a marca da chicotada. E ainda ardiam.

Observei a 'sala' na qual eu me encontrava...era pintada de azul petróleo, tinha uma persiana clara perto da janela e um tapete pomposo no meio. Era tão grande e tão vazia que os sons faziam eco.

Me deitei no tapete, de costas...senti a dor se agravar e levantei. O tapete tinha uma grande mancha avermelhada agora. Só esperava que não me castigassem por isso.

Sem poder me deitar manquei até a janela, notei que já era noite e que chovia abundantemente...adormeci vendo a chuva cair, lembrando dos bons momentos da minha vida, dormi, sonhei...

"_- Mamãezinha! – gritava um menino novinho_

_- Sim, Lyserg? – Perguntou uma mulher de voz suave e acolhedora, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes do filho que acabara de completar 5 anos – O quê foi? Porquê está gritando?_

_- Mamãezinha, tem uma moça na porta querendo falar com a senhora – falou ele sorrindo – Ela disse que queria ver o papai, eu contei para ela que ele tinha saído já há um tempo. Mas ela insistiu em ver o papai._

_- Já estou indo,Filhinho – Falou a Mãe com um sorriso amável_

_Lyserg se dirigiu à sala, onde ele sabia que poderia ouvir o que a mãe conversava com a tal estranha, que tinha sido tão áspera com ele.Os sons eram abafados então Lyserg se aproximou mais da parede._

_- O quê? O meu marido não tem tempo de ir à um bordel! – gritava a antes tão calma Mãe de Lyserg_

_- Claro que tem. Ele é nosso cliente número um. – murmurou a prostituta sarcasticamente_

_Ele ouviu o som claro de um tapa, seguido de outro. O som forte da porta batendo, tratou de prestar atenção na televisão. Não queria que a mãe soubesse que ele prestava atenção nas suas conversas._

_A Mulher entrou na sala com uma marca arroxeada no rosto. Lyserg se levantou e correu até a mãe num misto de medo e preocupação._

_- Mãezinha? O quê foi? O que aconteceu? – perguntava ele pulando_

_Sentiu um tapa queimar em seu rosto,olhou para mãe com lágrimas nos olhos_

_- Mãezinha? –_

_- Vá já para o seu quarto Lyserg! – Gritou a mãe correndo até o telefone, Lyserg sabia, que ela ia ligar para uma babá –_

_Se direcionou até o quarto, massageando a bochecha dolorida"_

Ouviu a voz áspera da mulher, gritando para acordá-lo do péssimo sonho que acabara de ter, ela ainda segurava o chicote...e olhava-o sem piedade.

- O quê você tem de tão atraente,hein? – perguntou a moça com desdém – você me parece simplesmente uma marionete de desejos sexuais

Mesmo sendo só uma provocação, aquilo adentrou meus mais profundos medos, fez-me lembrar de Hao. Será que era isso que eu significava para ele? Uma marionete?

- Não sei – murmurou ele simplesmente, sabia que tipo de gente era aquela mulher, ela gostava de provocá-lo...somente para ter um motivo para chicoteá-lo. – Por quê pergunta para mim?

- Não entendo como o líder dos X-laws prefere você, é simplesmente um pedaço de mal caminho. Ao invés de procurar alguém inteligente como eu. – falou cheia de orgulho – a beleza exterior não é tudo

- Sério? – murmurei impaciente – Trabalha para Marco, é isso?

Ela meneeou a cabeça, com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

- Eu quero descobrir... o que há de tão bom em você – murmurou ela com uma voz fantasmagórica - ...vamos ver se você realmente vale a pena queridinho.

Tremi. A mulher vinha na minha direção, estalando o chicote no chão. Eu me arrastei para trás, os antigos medos vinham à tona. Era tudo um constante _dejá-vu _Os mesmos passos, o Mesmo sorriso...

- Não se acanhe, essa sua carinha de inocente é tão _**falsa **–_ murmurou ela com gosto – venha cá, Diethel...vamos lá.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, não queria fazer isso, nunca mais...com ninguém, ele _pertencia _à Hao...física e mentalmente. Ela se aproximava no mesmo ritmo que ele recuava. Ele sabia que uma hora ou outra ia acabar batendo numa parede. Faria qualquer coisa para se livrar daquela mulher doida.

_Qualquer coisa._

Ele encostou as costas nuas na parede fria, um arrepio tomou conta de seu corpo, os pelos de sua nuca eriçaram...Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e sua boca se contraía num choro desesperado tentando à todo custo evitar a mulher

- P-por favor! – gritou ele chorando – Não faça isso...P-por favor.

Ela sibilou negativamente, estava muito perto. O jeito como ele chorava a deixava mais atraída, ele parecia tão inocente, essa seria a graça de todo o joguinho psicótico.

Ela se abaixou perto do garoto, acariciou com as costas da mão todo o seu rosto, olhava feliz para a expressão horrorizada do inglês. Segurou seus ombros pressionando seu corpo contra o dele, que se esfregava na parede, ouvi-a o gritar de dor por esfregar a cicatriz que ela tinha deixado na parede áspera.

- Vocês Ingleses são adoráveis...– murmurou ela contra o pescoço dele - Podemos fazer isso ficar mais adóravel ainda, não é? – perguntou segurando seu queixo e levantando-o.

- P-pare... – murmurou Lyserg rouco...pena que ele não sabia como sua voz tinha saído, muito mais _sexy _do que qualquer outra que a mulher tinha ouvido.

- Primeiro, me diga...você está apaixonado não é? – perguntou ela com algemas na mão

Ele meneeou a cabeça, não sabia mentir quando se tratava de _amor_ logo ela olhou-o perplexa, realmente não achou que ele ia se entregar tão rápido

- Só vou parar, se estiver disposto a esquecer aquele que você ama –

- Não! – falou ele com os olhos faiscantes de ódio

Ela sorriu, Ia ganhar de um jeito ou de outro, prendeu um tipo de 'coleira' no pescoço do jovem. Puxou a corente aproximando seus rostos. Lyserg se negava a olhá-la, se negava a aceitar esta situação...as unhas pontiagudas da moça arranhavam sua nuca, ela faria isso enquanto não pudessem manter o contato visual.

Ela o empurrou com força contra a parede ,fazendo os lábios finos e macios do inglês se abrirem. Uma chance perfeita. Ela sufocou o garoto com um beijo longo, cruzando sua língua com a dele, um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando ela passou a mordiscar e passar a língua pelo seu pescoço e clavícula, ela beijava a pele creme de um jeito que deixava o inglês enojado.

A mão fria da mulher passou para a cintura , enquanto trilhava com a língua o lóbulo da orelha...procurava curvas na orelha dele para poder mordiscá-las, sussurou em sua orelha fazendo escapar múltiplos gemidos.

- _Você tem lá seus encantos, mas porquê resiste?_

Desceu a mão pela pele morna e alva, envolveu os mamilos do inglês, enrijecendo-os...passou a correr os dedos pelo belo corpo. trilhou um caminho até o baixo ventre dele...A mão da mulher puxava sua calça desesperadamente

As lágrimas desciam silenciosas dos belos olhos verdes, como que vidrados, fora de foco, num testemunho do sofrimento e das torturas a que estava sendo submetido...

_Dói mais...saber que estou traindo-o._

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

- Hao? – chamou Ren – Hao! Abra essa porta!

O dito cujo se revirou na cama, indisposto à atender o ex, botou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, tentando a todo custo evitar a presença humana no seu quarto.

- Sai Fora Ren! – gritou Hao laconicamente – Sai daqui! Sai da minha Vida! Avisa para os outros sairem também! Você não entendem nada???

- Hao! Você precisa de ajuda! Me deixa entrar – gritava Ren do outro lado da porta – Se você não abrir eu arrrombo a porta,juro!

Hao simplesmente bufou contra o travesseiro, sentou na cama e calçou as pantufas, foi caminhando até a porta e viu Ren olhando-o perplexo. Logo depois sorriu, entrou e tocou carinhosamente o braço de Hao, que recuou assustado.

- Já não conversamos sobre isso, não? – perguntou ele sem paciência – Você prometeu Ren...você me prometeu!

- E-eu...bem você sabe, nós dois precisamos de alguém, nem que seja só de consolo. Aceite a Realidade Hao, Você não pode viver chorando pelo Lyserg – falou Ren tocando seu braço -...Isso é só o passado. Vamos lá...eu sei que você ainda gosta de mim.

- Cale a boca! – falou Hao estressado – Não quero que fale sobre o Lyserg, você sabe que nunca vou te perdoar pelo que você fez. Você sabe disso!

Ren tomou o shaman nos braços.

- você sabe do que precisa Hao, Eu sei do que você precisa – falou anquanto acariciava as costas do shaman deprimido -...Porquê não? Hao... você sabe que eu te amo. Muito.

Os lábios se tocaram, se entreabriram...a línguas se encontraram.

- Não posso! – gritou Hao interrompendo o beijo – eu não penso em você Ren, Eu não sinto mais nada por você. Aceite isso. Por favor. Como você prometeu

_Dói-me tanto saber que não posso mais te provar._

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Desculpem à demora, aproveitei que é meu aniversário para terminar o capítulo. Espero que tenha ficado bom! Já que quando se trata de erotismo eu sou toda errada x.x''_

_Agradecimentos:_

_**Lil Lion**_

_**My Princess Anna**_

_**Aquarius Kitsune**_

_**Mii-chan**_

_Bem, acho que vocês querem saber o que vai acontecer no final…né?_

_Tanto você quanto eu! O rumo dessa história nem eu conheço ;-;_

_Vocês acham que tá enchendo lingüiça? Me avisem, POR FAVOR! _

_Vocês acham que ando perva demais? Me avisem , POR FAVOR!_

_Roubando o termo de **Dee-chan23:**_

**Dedos felizes digitam mais rápido!**


	12. Milagres Acontecem

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

P.l e a s e W.a r n

A partir daqui fique sabendo que esta fanfiction possui um conteúdo YAOI(relação garoto×garoto) se não gosta feche a janela, olha vou ensinar rapidinho...em dois passos

1 – procure na barra de cima um botão vermelhinho com um X branquinho

2 – Leve o seu lindo mouse (seta) até ele e dê uma clicada leve (não quebre o mouse)

Pronto, está livre da minha fanfiction sr. homofóbico...

Simples assim! D

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Bom dia! Boa Noite! Boa Tarde! Boa manhã (o.O) ! Boa Madrugada , Bem vindo à página №12 da fanfiction "Chocolate com Menta"...Se não se intimidou com o aviso acima, siga abaixo! _

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar..._

_Pronto! (o.o) e como eu disse aqui se encontra a descrição..._

_**Nome :** Chocolate com Menta_

_**Criadora :** Nii Souma _

_**Shipper principal:** Hao Asakura × Lyserg Diethel _

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King não me pertence (infelizmente) só roubei os personagens temporariamente para divertir as pobres almas entediadas que vagam por esse site._

_Letra em itálico – pensamento ou Flashback_

_Frase depois de um hífen – Fala do personagem_

_Frases normais – história_

_Um monte de setinhas – mudança de tempo ou espaço...(tipo essas abaixo -)_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Capítulo 12 –** Milagres acontecem**

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Pendia entre o sono e o despertar, entre o abismo da morte e o suplício de continuar a viver. Cada pequena futilidade lembrava-lhe o rosto pecaminoso de seu belo amante. de beijos inesperados, da inelutável sensação de bem estar e comodidade. Dos olhos do amante, a maioria das vezes cerrados e completando uma terna expressão adormecida. De cada gesto que fazia seu corpo arder e clamar por um contato mais físico.

Cada Toque, Cada centímetro da pele morna e morena. Cada pequeno movimento com os lábios ou um simples piscar de olhos...sempre eram significativamente importantes para elevar o ânimo do triste menino inglês.

Nunca cheguei a pensar que ia ficar dependente...de uma droga tão viciante como aquele homem, ah... aquele maldito homem, eu estava beirando à morte...era isso? Quando foi que eu decidi que ia me apaixonar por Hao Asakura?

Que escolha irracional, um homem que me acha idiota, que nunca gostou realmente de mim, mas sim do meu corpo...como eu posso necessitar tanto de alguém assim? Alguém insensível como ele, Alguém como ele?

_Como fui amar tanto um idiota, Agora penso que não tem volta._

Queria que a pessoa que tivesse me achado não fosse Kotaku Kohebi, mesmo ela tendo melhorado muito comigo nos últimos meses, sinto como se eu não pudesse me apaixonar por ela, eu queria que alguma garota tivesse me encontrado, que nos apaixonassemos perdidamente e eu me esquecesse completamente que já houve algum Hao Asakura na minha vida.

_Você sabe que não é isso que quer. Nós sabemos _

O jeito é esquecer, ou pelo menos tentar, ele foi especial no tempo que durou, ele foi perfeito no tempo que pôde...e já estou a pensar nele novamente.Que Maldição!

_Ai, Meu coração dói...tanto._

Ouvi a porta do quarto ranger, um som alto e irritante que ela fazia antes de abrir, Kotaku-sama entrou aos pulos com o rosto, usualmente com um brilho de malícia oculto, contorcido numa risada constante, que eu tinha a ligeira impressão de estar sendo direcionada à mim. Logo a voz fria e áspera veio carregada de felicidade.

- Sabe que dia é hoje? Heinnnnn? Sabe? Sabe? – perguntou ela chegando perto de mim e segurando nos meus braços – Sabe Lys?

- Não sei não. Eu não tenho um calendário – Murmurei calmo, ela meneeou a cabeça...Meu quarto depois de alguns meses foi ganhando novas aquisições como uma cama, banheiro,sofá e etc... ainda não estava lá grande coisa, eu achava que já era um avanço, pelo menos.

Mas mesmo assim, a face dela continuava iluminada pelo êxtase de estarmos em tal dia que ela tinha mencionado, deveria ser o aniversário de a ou algo desse gênero.

- Hoje é trinta e um de outubro.- falou enquanto vibrava de alegria – isso mesmo, já é Hallowee-en!

- Você não é japonesa? – perguntei sem muito interesse no que ela estava dizendo –

- Não – Falou ela ofendida – Eu sou americana, não reparou na minha pronúncia elegante e no meu andar altivo, sem falar na minha pele alva como a neve...ihi! – falava ela enquanto 'dançava' no meu quarto

- Mas...Isso não muda o fato de que estamos no Japão, Halloween é tipicamente americano,e não estamos na América – falei tentando não demonstrar interesse em fugir daquele maldito lugar

- Eu sei – Falou ela com um sorriso , deixando a língua de fora – Mas em Sapporo eles festejam o evento, uma festa super grande...

- E... –

- Nós vamos, oras – falou ela com a voz embargada de emoção – Ihi...Sap-po-ro!

- Vamos para Sapporo? – perguntei ainda analisando a informação que acabara de ser coletada por meus ouvidos, não sabia o motivo de tanta emoção -..e Marco?

- Você tem visto Marco por aqui Lyserg? – Perguntou balançando o dedo indicador na frente do meu rosto com um sorriso satisfeito –

- Não –

- Pois é, Ele vai voltar de viagem amanhã, então...quero comemorar nosso último dia juntos viajando para Sapporo, Marco anda realmente acupado, então suponho que ele não vá ligar...é a chance perfeita – falou ela tocando meu queixo mais carinhosamente do que de costume, agora eu via um brilho preocupado em seus olhos rubros e afinados, ela acariciou meus cabelos olhando-me.

- Lyserg? –

- Sim? –

- Você vai? –

- Vou. –

- Você...gosta de mim? –

- Não. -

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

- Bom diaaaa-a – Ouvi a voz escandalosa de uma serviçal, uma voz aguda e irritante – Diethel-saama! O senhor pode...

Puxei o cobertor e a olhei com repreensão

- Oh, Hao-sama? O que está fazendo na cama do senhor Diethel? – perguntou ela envolvendo os braços na própria cintura – Eu ia arrumá-la agora e...

- Cale a boca, sua voz me irrita – Resmunguei, esfregando os olhos – Pode sair, eu arrumo a cama dele.

- Mas...Hao-sama... –

- Mas o quê? – rosnei – sua voz me irrita...não entendeu ainda?

- Ele não quis dizer isso Haru-chan, pode ir...ele vai ficar mais calmo depois – falou meu irmão acariciando a cabeça da moça, que saiu meio assustada

Yoh se aproximou da cama de casal com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, sentou do meu lado , e olhou-me radiando alegria e bom humor...chegavam a sair raios de luz do sorriso dele.

- Já ouviu essa frase? – perguntou ele – Tá estressado, vai pescar e não desconta nos outros.

Rosnei irritado, porquê todos vem me irritar de manhã? Ele deitou na cama e olhou para o teto

- Era aqui? –

- Ahn? –

- Aqui que vocês dormiam juntos? – murmurou ele sem escrúpulos, sorrindo abertamente e encarando minha expressão tomatônica de vergonha – Era é?

- Nope, baka – falei um pouco mais calmo, mas desconfortável com a situação – nós não...

- Uau! Hao Asakura, eu não acredito, você não fez ab-so-lu-ta-men-te nada com o Lyserg até hoje? Tá virando bonzinho é?

- E-eu, não tive a oportunidade...só isso idiota...e não fique me lembrando –

Olhei para o outro lado do quarto emburrado queimando em raiva, vergonha e ... arrependimento (?) Lyserg tinha a cara de bonzinho dele, mas pelo jeito como ele sabai ser ousado provavelmente já tinha tido essa experiência...Ah non, agora estou pensando nesse tipo de coisa graçãs ao Yoh.

- Hum...tá pensativo? – perguntou ele sorrindo –

- Não. –

- Ah...Lembrei, tenho uma surpresa para voce-ê! – gritou estridentemente, e puxou do bolso um panfleto amassado, deu-o em minha mão...li-o calmamente

- Ah? Halloween em... Sapporo? –

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_(Agora Imagino as leitoras tremendo de felicidade...um possível reencontro?)_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Como eu não tive tempo de fazer um capítulo maior, já que escrevi isso na aula de álgebra...vou botar um brindezinho_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Pedaços Inspiradores para Chocolate com menta

Peça que vai para "5 fragmentos de Chocolate com Menta"'

As 'Belas' pernas de Lyserg Diethel

Lyserg dormia tranqüilo, enquanto eu lia o terceiro volume de Artemis Fowl,eu estava quase pregando os olhos...quando eu senti a mão dele no meu braço.

- Hao-koi? – chamou ele com uma voz narcótica

- Sim? – respondi carinhosamente, com um brando sorriso nos lábios

Joguei o livro sobre a mesa de cabeçeira...errando feio...digamos que o livro foi parar perto da porta do banheiro, bem...aninhei-o nos braços, eu devia obrigá-lo a dormir, já que ultimamente ele tinha dormido muito pouco.

- Nya... – murmurou ele satisfeito – que horas são?

Botei meu dedo indicador no lábio inferior dele

- Não fale nada, você precisa dormir.- falei num tom autoritário

Mas eu sabia que ele não ia me obedecer, afinal...ele me superava em teimosia, tentou se levantar, sem sucesso já que eu o abraçava por trás...a única coisa que ele conseguiu, foi fazer o edredom cair...me obrigando, o a olhá-lo com aquele pijama curtinho.

_Ah...céus...ele quer me matar._

Não pude evitar olhá-lo ambiciosamente...e apreciar ver as pernas tão alvas e perfeitas que ele possuía

_Sem nem um pêlo..._

Ow...sem pêlo? (o.O)

- Lyzzie-_nii_? – chamei-o tentando disfarçar minha curiosidade

- Ahn? – gemeu ele preguiçosamente

- Você depila as pernas? – perguntei já sem me segurar.

- AHN??? –

- Oh! Deus...Não acredito, VOCÊ depila as pernas! – gritei soltando-o

Soltei-o e me sentei na cama _king-size _,observei-o cruzar os braços, e logo sentar-se à minha frente.

- E daí? – falou ele simplesmente –

- Seu Gay! – murmurei enojado

Ele me deu uma mirada cética e se aproximou um pouco mais.

- Baka, você sabe que eu **sou **gay...isso não me ofende – falou ele, logo depois sorrindo lascivamente – Aliás...você não me parece ser hétero

- Eu? – perguntei inocentemente – que provas você tem disso?

Ele se sentou em cima de mim e beijou o canto dos meus lábios...logo depois envolveu seus braços no meu pescoço e acariciou minha nuca.

- Se você é hetéro...porquê tá todo arrepiadinho? – perguntou ele com um sorriso maroto.

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Agradecimentos:

**o/ Larissa Greenleaf ()**

**Mii-chan**

**Aquarius Kitsune**

**Lil Lion**

Brigadooon! Vocês me fazem ficar feliz e como diz **_Dee-chan23:_**

**Dedos felizes digitam mais rápido!**


	13. Simplesmente Histórias

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

P.l e a s e W.a r n

A partir daqui fique sabendo que esta fanfiction possui um conteúdo YAOI(relação garoto×garoto) se não gosta feche a janela, olha vou ensinar rapidinho...em dois passos

1 – procure na barra de cima um botão vermelhinho com um X branquinho

2 – Leve o seu lindo mouse (seta) até ele e dê uma clicada leve (não quebre o mouse)

Pronto, está livre da minha fanfiction sr. homofóbico...

Simples assim! D

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Bom dia! Boa Noite! Boa Tarde! Boa manhã (o.O) ! Boa Madrugada , Bem vindo à página №13 da fanfiction "Chocolate com Menta"...Se não se intimidou com o aviso acima, siga abaixo! _

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar..._

_Pronto! (o.o) e como eu disse aqui se encontra a descrição..._

**_Nome :_**_ Chocolate com Menta_

**_Criadora :_**_ Nii Souma _

**_Shipper principal:_**_ Hao Asakura × Lyserg Diethel _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Shaman King não me pertence (infelizmente) só roubei os personagens temporariamente para divertir as pobres almas entediadas que vagam por esse site._

_Letra em itálico – pensamento ou Flashback_

_Frase depois de um hífen – Fala do personagem_

_Frases normais – história_

_Um monte de setinhas – mudança de tempo ou espaço...(tipo essas abaixo -)_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Capítulo 13 –** Simplesmente Histórias**

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Uma história que não foi contada I_

**Prelúdio**

Os gêmeos andavam pelo gigantesco roseiral da mansão Asakura, eles conversavam animadamente sobre coisas fúteis da vida, provavelmente não tinham mais de 12 anos...trajavam roupas confortáveis e aparentavam ser realmente unidos, também pareciam estar se divertindo muito.

- Hao, Porquê você não quer beijar nenhuma das garotas da nossa sala? – perguntou Yoh provavelmente tocando num assunto delicado, tratando-se de ele estar falando com receio na voz – Eu sei que já conversamos sobre isso mas...

- Yoh, eu não gosto de nenhuma delas...isso seria rídiculo, namorar uma garota simplesmente por namorar, temos que achar a garota certa e aposto que com doze anos de vida ainda não é tempo – respondeu calmamente o moreno de cabelos longos –

- Falando desse jeito...você chega a me convencer, mas é meio estranho você nunca ter gostado de nenhuma garota, sabia? – falou o garoto com um tom de preocupação genuína na voz – Eu fico preocupado.

- Está se preocupando à toa. – murmurou o irmão indiferente – se preocupe com a sua vida amorosa, não com a minha...é preocupação demais para um Asakura só. –

- Ok, Vamos para casa, cansei de caminhar – falou o jovem shaman cansado, bocejou – com esse tempo frio dá um sono...e fome também...hummm...

- Você me surpreende, como consegue mudar de assunto tão facilmente? – perguntou o outro com um sorriso no rosto juvenil – mas é mesmo, tempo frio é adorável...muito, muito, dezenas de vezes melhor do que o calor infernal que foi semana passada.

- Nisso você tem razão, mas eu bem gostaria de ir à praia. – disse Yoh cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e bocejando preguiçosamente – Não está tão frio assim, podemos ir na praça que tem perto do centro comercial, que tal?

- Vamos, não tenho nada para fazer mesmo. Já passei de ano...- falou o outro irmão também cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça – podemos comprar sorvete.

Os Irmãos foram até a mansão para pegar o dinheiro e trocaram de roupa porquê eles são garotinhos muito limpinhos, Yoh vestiu uma blusa vermelha folgada na qual se lia em letras azuis-céu um 'We are **Twins**!!', Hao simplesmente botou uma camisa verde de manga longa com os ideogramas em Hiragana formando a palavra 'AHO' (Que significa baka) ambos botaram calças jeans blue idênticas.

Caminharam um pouco para chegar na rua, já que a mansão era enormemente gigantescamente colossalmente grandinha. Os dois andavam calmos provavelmente envoltos numa conversa descontraída.Quando chegaram na praça foram se sentar em frente à um chafariz.

- Porquê o moço que vende sorvete não está aqui? – perguntou Yoh desapontado – já são dez horas e meia, ele deveria estar aqui há meia hora...que absurdoso. (o/)

- Que absurdo, não é... – falou Hao tentando não rir do vocabulário estranho do irmão, depois cruzou as pernas e passou a observar a fonte – é tão bonito...

Uma bola colorida bem pesada acertou as costas do nosso pobre (pobre? Pobre porquê?) protagonista e adivinhem? Sim! Ele caiu na fonte com a roupinha bonitinha dele e por pouco não levou o irmão junto.

Adivinhem quem jogou a bola colorida pesada nas costas do nosso protagonista? Siím! Foi o nosso outro protagonista...

(Voltando à história)

- Oh, Sorry – falou o inglês sorrindo amigavelmente, ele estendeu à mão para o moreno – Are you okay?

- Ahm...eu não falo sua língua... – murmurou o moreno ruborizado – e-eu...

- Oh...Do you speak japanese? – perguntou o inglês piscando os brilhantes olhos esmeralda

- A-ham...eu acho –

- Ah...me desculpe... – falou o inglês com uma pronúncia japonesa relmente estranha –

- tá, não tem problema... –

- Me desculpe mesmo, eu tenho que ir –

- ah?... –

- Bye! – disse o inglês acenando com uma mão -

- Err...Tchau... – falou Hao sentindo o rubor tomar conta do seu rosto

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

- O quê foi isso? – perguntou Yoh sem entender direito –

- Ahn... –

- Porquê você tá com essa cara de bobo,ah meu deus! Hao porquê diabos você tá vermelho...se apaixonou por aquele garoto? – perguntou Yoh olhando-o completamente desacreditado

- Não – falou Hao prontamente – Eu só...er...ele parecia uma menina!

- AH! Você se apaixonou por um garoto! – zombou Yoh rindo e pulando como um idiota – E daí que ele parecia uma menina de qualquer jeito...hahaHÁ

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca – falou Hao levantando emburrado, se sacudiu fazendo todo o seu próprio cabelo agora úmido bater em sua cara -...e eu não me apaixonei ele só...

-...era atraente? – perguntou o irmão com um olhar malicioso

- é...NÃO, NÃO...NADA DISSO, NO WAY! –gritou Hao chamando a atenção dos passantes

- Você admitiu! How How... – gargalhou Yoh

- Não...eu..ah! Não tenho que dar satisfações pra você, BAKA – falou Hao e logo depois saiu correndo - ...shikusoo(maldição)!...

O moreno correu até o centro comercial, todos o olhavam por estar todo molhado. Sua mente estava confusa, sua cabeça rodopiava, suas maças do rosto ainda estavam vermelhas.O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Oh, O QUÊ ESTAVA ACONTECENDO?

e peloamordedeus, quem era quele garoto alvo de madeixas verdes e olhos esmeralda que tinha feito seu coração parar de bater por pelo menos cinco minutos?

Ele tinha se...apaixonado por aquele garoto?

Por aquele GAROTO?...omg

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» _

Uma história que não foi contada II

**Prelúdio – Parte II **

O jovem esboçava um terno sorriso, enquanto olhava alegre à bela tarde, os pequenos pássaros voavam dando constantes rasantes sobre a cabeça dos passantes, o chafariz da praça fazia com que os raios de sol se tornassem um arco de nuances belíssimas.

Jogou a bola de volta para o loiro, que a pegou também com um sorriso. Não estava se divertindo em jogar a bola, mas sim em observar como o mundo lá fora podia ser belo.

Aquela não estava sendo a melhor experiência de vida que já tinha tido, mas estava sendo uma das boas.enquanto se distraía com o coro dos pássaros e o arco-íris que se formava, simplesmente não percebeu que tinha jogado a bola para o lado errado

_Splash!(o.ò...Onomatopéias...alguém salva-me?) _

O barulho da água fez o inglês virar o rosto, e perceber que haviam dois garotos ao seu lado...na verdade, um seco e um molhado.

- Oh my god... – suspirou o inglês baixinho – What a hell I've made…

Ele correu até perto do poço, de relance, só pode ver um monte de cabelos esvoaçantes,depois, encarou um rosto moreno, corado, com traços perfeitos, a beleza estonteante do garoto fez seu rosto corar e ele logo esboçar um sorriso envergonhado.

- Oh, Sorry – Babulciou o garoto envergonhado, levou alguns segundou para conseguir estender a mão – Are you okay?

- Ahm...eu não falo sua língua... – murmurou o moreno adquirindo um tom rosa adorável. – e-eu...

- Oh...Do you speak japanese? – perguntou ele piscando os olhos

- A-ham...eu acho –

- Ah...me desculpe... – falou o inglês com uma pronúncia japonesa relmente estranha, ele estava se esforçando para falar sem gaguejar–

- tá, não tem problema... –

- Me desculpe mesmo, eu tenho que ir – murmurou ele a contragosto vendo o loiro chamar-lhe o nome

- ah?... –

- Bye! – disse o inglês acenando com uma mão -

- Err...Tchau... –

O loiro puxou a gargantilha do garoto, que foi sendo arrastado para longe do adorável garoto que tinha acabado de conhecer, o sorriso morreu em seus lábios.

O quê lhe fazia se sentir triste é que tanto ele quanto o garoto se olhavam um pouco tristes pelo pequeno tempo que tinham tido para...hum..se conhecer?

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» _

Uma história que não foi contada III

**Encontros e Desencontros **

O pai abriu a porta sorridente, do mesmo jeito que ele abria todos os dias, só não esperava que a mulher o estapeasse no mesmo segundo em que ia falar com o filho.

- Como ousa chegar perto do Lyserg! Como ousa? – falou a mãe do pequeno inglês aos gritos

O marido a encarou surpreso.

- Como Ousa, seu patife!...seu doente adúltero! – gritou ela agora apertando o pobre menino com força – Você...Você me traiu! Naquele maldito bordel de esquina...você me trocou por uma daquelas putas!

O menino encarava os pais assutado, eles estavam gritando um com outro, cada vez mais alto, cada vez MAIS alto...seus tímpanos doíam, sua voltade era só a de restaurar o que já tinha sido a paz familiar.

A mãe ordenou que ele fosse para a cama, o pai não moveu nenhum dedo. Mesmo com os travesseiros acima da cabeça e os cobertores ainda mais por cima ele ainda ouvia os gritos da mãe e do pai, foi a pior noite de toda a vida do inglês.

- uns dois anos depois XD –

Lyserg estava no parque coma sua babá... mesmo que fosse velho o suficiente para estar só...a mãe e o pai (agora divorciados) sempre queriam que o filho estivesse protegido um do outro.

- Diethel-sama, eu vou ali comprar um sorvete para nós dois – falou a empregada tratando de se retirar –

Um moreno com um sorriso safado apareceu por trás do garoto botando a mão no seu ombro e sussurando um 'boo'

- Omg! De onde você veio? – falou o Inglês se recobrando do susto

- Hum...Que eu saiba...Meu pai e minha mãe foram num motel, depois eles... – o moreno foi calado por dois dedos que trataram de pressionar a boca dele antes que continuasse.

- Ok ,ok...saquei – falou ele ainda com os dedos na boca do moreno – Agora...Bem, nós temos pouco tempo mas...Ei! Tira essa boca do meu dedo!

- Então tira esse dedo da minha boca –

O moreno beijou o garoto com urgência, fora um beijo curto, mais cheio da paixão de dois jovens que pensavam saber algo da vida, logo depois o inglês se encostou no peito do moreno, sentindo a felicidade que era tê-lo mechendo com carinho nos seus cabelos.

- quanto você acha que ela vai demorar? – perguntou o moreno acariciando a cabeça do inglês.

- Não muito. –

- ah... que pena –

- Diethel-sama! – gritou a empregada assustada – que diabos você...?!

O moreno sumiu. Simplesmente, e do nada.

- Diethel-sama? Q-Quem era aquele? – perguntou a empregada ainda sem entender direito em qual situação ela estava

- Quem? – perguntou ele se fazendo de inocente – Que cara?

- Aquele Moreno, com o cabelo longo...que estava... –

- Não vi nenhum moreno, ah...penso que você deve estar com febre, vamos para casa então – falou ele cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Eu juro que tinha visto um garoto! –

- Quem jura mente –

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» _

**Yeah, aqui está o final desse capítulo sem pé nem cabeça XD, Estranho né? Do nada eu começar a contar a historinha da vida dos dois e botar um monte de fragmentos desconexos na história XD...será Mal de Parkinson? **

**Bem...eu sei que vou ter que explicar isso tudo. **

**No Prelúdio I , nós vimos o primeiro encontro dos dois protagonistas a ponto de vista do Hao Asakura, e No II eu inverti... quase a mesma coisa, só que do ponto vista do verdoca. **

**No Encontros e Desencontros eu mostrei a parte do auge do antigo relacionamento deles, que foi depois dos pais do Lyserg se separarem (Calma, isso não acontece no anime...na verdade , nada disso acontece no anime XD) **

**A História ( ou melhor...o resumo da história) é que eles se conheceram e se apaixonaram, e ficaram olhando para o céu na esperança de ver um ao outro novamente ( qualquer semelhança com um romance de esquina é pura conhecidência) logo após isso a mãe do Lys descobriu que seu marido estava cometendo um adultério, e eles se separaram. **

**A separação ( como sempre) fez o Lys ficar chocado e num belo dia encontrar o moreno denovo, eles perceberam que a atração era forte e patatí patatá...e começaram um relacionamento. **

**O Hao ficou frustrado por não poder levar a relação adiante por culpa do divórcio dos pais do Lys que tinham abalado o pobre inglês. A empregada foi despedida por falar sobre coisas que não aconteciam ( como viram no final de Encontros e Desencontros XD) e eles contrataram o marco ( Realmentre eu devia ter escrito MEGA SUPER ULTRA UNIVERSO PARALELO) que abusava do Lys. **

** Acontece que um dia o Hao viu o Marco abusando do Lys e teve a falsa idéia de que os pais sabiam de tudo e queriam se vingar dele e parará...( O velho problema infanto-juvenil de todos estão contra mim) **

**Aí... (quantos aís eu já disse, caramba X3) ele teve a brilhante idéia de que se matasse os pais do Lys eles poderiam ficar juntos...e aí aconteceu um monde de merda (ô boca suja XD) e chegamos onde estamos. **

**Ou... **

**Isso só tá assim porquê eu tô ULTRA-MEGA-SUPER-UPER-DUPER-HIPER-JUMBO-ULTRAMEGA- FELIZZ! Por que eu passei de ano. **

**E não, eu não bebo quando tenho tempo livre XD **

**E Sim, eu vou botar a história pra frente no próximo cap e parar com essas baboseiras e histórias que não foram contadas **

**Bejú o/ **


	14. Preparativos

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

P.l e a s e W.a r n

A partir daqui fique sabendo que esta fanfiction possui um conteúdo YAOI(relação garoto×garoto) se não gosta feche a janela, olha vou ensinar rapidinho...em dois passos

1 – procure na barra de cima um botão vermelhinho com um X branquinho

2 – Leve o seu lindo mouse (seta) até ele e dê uma clicada leve (não quebre o mouse)

Pronto, está livre da minha fanfiction sr. homofóbico...

Simples assim! D

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_Bom dia! Boa Noite! Boa Tarde! Boa manhã (o.O) ! Boa Madrugada , Bem vindo à página №14 da fanfiction "Chocolate com Menta"...Se não se intimidou com o aviso acima, siga abaixo! _

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar_

_Continue a nadar..._

_Pronto! (o.o) e como eu disse aqui se encontra a descrição..._

_**Nome :** Chocolate com Menta_

_**Criadora :** Nii Souma _

_**Shipper principal:** Hao Asakura × Lyserg Diethel _

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King não me pertence (infelizmente) só roubei os personagens temporariamente para divertir as pobres almas entediadas que vagam por esse site._

_Letra em itálico – pensamento ou Flashback_

_Frase depois de um hífen – Fala do personagem_

_Frases normais – história_

_Um monte de setinhas – mudança de tempo ou espaço...(tipo essas abaixo -)_

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Capítulo 14 –** Preparativos.**

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Lyserg acordou se remexendo todo, suado e com a face quente. Kotaku não duvidou que ele estava à sonhar com coisas **realmente **quentes.

'_Nossa, Porquê agora?_'

Pensou o Inglês constrangido, fazia tempo que não sonhava ou pensava em Hao,agora sentia toda a maldita saudade pulsando,Pensava que realmente já tinha superado essa história, Agora que havia se lembrado completamente, só de fechar os olhos sentia o corpo esquentar ao ver a imagem do moreno.

Já haviam se passado alguns anos, porém, impressionantemente, A imagem misteriosa do moreno lhe proporcionava o mesmo desejo de sempre, mesmo depois de ter ouvido as poucas e boas do shaman. Seu coração fraquejava só de imaginá-lo.

Aquele maldito moreno que tinha feito um buraco na sua vida e estilhaçado seu pequeno e frágil coração.

- Lys, Háã...o quê aconteceu? – perguntou Kotaku, escondendo um sorrisinho safado e satisfeito. Ela sabia, Muito bem.

- N-nada – respondi, e me estapeei mentalmente por deixar as coisas que aconteciam no meu interior transparecerem tão facilmente.

Ela simplesmente continuou a sorrir, olhando para frente (sim, ela precisa olhar para frente, afinal hoje em dia , muuuitas pessoas morrem no trânsito. U.ú, esses adultos tem que dar exemplos melhores para nós crianças não termos vontade de sair correndo com um carrinho tunado. Tipo o de Velozes e Furiosos Tókio Drift.)

- Lys. – chamou ela com um sorriso que já denunciava que ia ser algo assustador o que ela iria me falar. Respondi com um muxoxo – Lys, Tenho uma surpresa pra você!

Falei que não podia ser algo de bom.

- Sério? – falei parecendo feliz e surpreso, mas é uma pena que eu seja tão ruim em parecer feliz e e surpreso – O quê é?

- Se eu contasse, não seria mais surpresa. – Não sei por quê eu fui esperar que ela falasse algo mais. – Mas, humm...uma dica! Tem tudo a ver com a festa de Halloween.

- Você... Me comprou uma fantasia? –

A cara dela foi muito. Mas muito. Engraçada. Parecia uma criança.

- Ah, que irritante! –

Tentei continuar a dormir. Mas a imagem do moreno agora tornava a tomar conta da minha mente e livre imaginação.

'_Se continuar a pensar tanto nele vou começar a ficar desconfortável._'

Respirei Fundo, diversas vezes, tentei ao máximo pensar em coisas como o tempo. E afastar Hao, numa distância onde ele não pudesse me afetar como estava me afetando. Mesmo de longe.

Depois de alguns minutos, o céu já adquiria uma tonalidade mais escura. Podíamos ouvir as trovoadas, e as nuvens se juntavam já mostrando que tempestade teríamos que enfrentar.

O vento frio assobiava nas cortinas e toldos, fazendo barulhos estranhos dignos da noite das bruxas.

Kotaku estacionou em frente à um prédio enorme, luxuoso e bonito.Quando saí o vento forte e frio jogou meus cabelos em meu rosto. Tentei desesperadamente afastar a franja para poder ver o caminho.

- Pode ir Subindo. Sua fantasia está em cima da cama de casal. – Falou ela buscando um cigarro na sua bolsa _Prada _vermelha – Você tem, aproximadamente meia hora para se arrumar.

- Estou Indo – Falei baixo, senti meus lábios ardendo e quebrando por culpa do Frio. Logo entrei no Saguão do Prédio.

Dei um sorriso satisfeito, a temperatura estava muito mais agradável do que do lado de fora, Muito mais quentinho. (xD)

- Posso lhe ajudar em algo? – Perguntou um Homem corpulento com um sorriso forçado.

- Sim, Hã... Quarto 704? –

- Me Siga – Falou ele se virando, Foi o quê eu fiz, o segui. Embora suas costas enormes não me deixassem ver por onde estavamos indo.

Demoramos poucos minutos para chegar no quarto, peguei no bolso algumas notas altas e joguei em suas mãos. Ele abriu outro sorriso, dessa vez menos forçado.

Quando entrei no quarto, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi a fantasia.

Depois só pude ver o teto.

- Lindo né? – Falou Kotaku entrando, como se já estivesse esperando esta reação.– Não demore para se vestir Lys.

Depois disso, só me lembro que demorei metade do tempo para me levantar, respirar bem fundo. E pensar...

_Essa fantasia me parece uma sexy shop cuspida._

Não demorei para me vestir. Na verdade demorei mais olhando-me no espelho. Havia caído bem. Embora fosse absurdamente Ousada.

- Uaau! – Gritou Kotaku com os olhos brilhando à parecer uma Yaoi Fangirl – Você ficou muito Uke nesta fantasia Lys! Está Lindo! Beautifull!

E saiu pulando. Me deixando pendente entre morrer...e...bem, Morrer.

×××

×××

Me senti enojado.

Todo o tempo.

Parecia que por onde eu passava todos me olhavam, com brilhos de desejo nos olhos. Tanto Mulheres quanto homens. Nunca imaginei que o Halloween seria assim.

Quase todas as garotas estavam extrapolando na as fantasias provocantes.Oh!?

Senti minha face corar. Isso queria dizer que...?

Acham que eu sou uma garota!

Uma garota com uma grande (Muito grande) falta de curvilinidade, mas mesmo assim uma garota.

( Meninas(os), Sei que estou fazendo vocês ficarem curiosas(os) sobre a fantasia sexy do Lys, mas esperem que vale a pena)

Eu já andava com muita dificuldade, por culpa das botas de cano super longo sem lembrar nada uma menina delicada e equilibrada.

Aí eu vi algo que fez todo o meu corpo gelar.

'Hao?'

Eu não tive tempo pra me recuperar do choque, e meu corpo foi em direção ao chão. Mas. Ele não veio, e sim algo quente e macio.

_Algo quente e macio que eu ansiava sentir há muito tempo_

×××

Me virei contra a parede,fingindo que não conhecia o moreno que cantarelava alegremente algum tipo de música que eu não conseguia distingüir, ele passava a mão nas fantasias todo feliz, e não me deixava entrar na loja, alegando que a fantasia era um presente. E ele próprio iria escolher.

De primeira eu ignorei e fingi que não dava a mínima importância, mas para me provocar, ele aparecia perto da vitrine com um traje de sexualidade duvidosa, Eu poderia aguentar uma fantasia ridícula de MM's vermelho, mas uma de Barbie quebra nozes? Era pedir demais.

Me virei e fui dar uma olhada no shopping enquanto meu irmão escolhia a droga da fantasia,era um shopping pequeno com metade das lojas fechadas. Mas as que permaneciam abertas eram até que interessantes.

No pouco tempo que estive livre do meu irmão apreciando as lojas, pude ver uma pequena loja de incensos, na qual eu entrei e fui experimentar alguns. Eu acabei saindo com meu olfato reduzido pela metade. E com uma caixinha retagular de incenso de Ametista.

Passei por uma loja de calçados esportivos, uma cafeteria, duas pequenas instalações de empréstimos e uma barraca de fast-food. O quê amis me chamou atenção no shopping foi a sexy-shop, bem escondida entre um hospital e uma farmácia.

O quê eles vendiam? Fantasias.

Não pude deixar que a idéia de um certo inglês vestido com aquelas roupas bem ousadas tomasse conta da minha imaginação.

- Hao! – gritou meu irmão do outro lado do shopping afastando todo e qualquer pensamento não-ingênuo que eu poderia projetar. – Anda, Já está ficando tarde.

Botei as mãos nos bolsos e sai andando nervosamente. Eu não devia estar pensando em alguém que já tinha, humm, batido as botas. Principalmente se fosse nesse sentido.

- O quê foi? – perguntou meu irmão me olhando –

- Nada Yoh. Nada não –

- Ok – ele se virou em direção à nossa Land Rover verde escura. Com um sorriso de quem sabe de tudo nos lábios. – Você Dirige!

- Ok. –

×××

Acho que meu irmão adoraria me matar. Ou pelo menos me deixar próximo ao suicídio.

Por quê, a fantasia que ele me escolheu. Hnn, Não era de Sexualidade duvidosa, de jeito nenhum. A sua sexualidade estava bem imposta naquela fantasia. Mas de um jeito incrivelmente dominador.

- Você realmente parece um Seme de Quadrinhos Lemon. – Murmurou ele escondendo a boca com sua mão, no momento, a boca dele devia estar escancarada de tanto rir. –

- Você lê esse tipo de coisa? – perguntei enquanto prendia meu cinto de couro cheio de rebites. – é coisa de doido. Sendo que você tem uma namorada, aí vira coisa de doido carente.

Sorri Internamente quando percebi o silêncio do meu irmão, olhei-o e vi o quê queria. E o que tinha imaginado que veria, meu irmão tapando o rosto que agora deveria estar corado. Simplesmente não dei bola, voltei ao meu cinto.

Meus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos,e eu nunca saio de casa com meus cabelos úmidos. é uma coisa que só quem tem cabelo longo entende, Então fiquei sentado na poltrona do Hotel, enquanto passava os dedos pelos meus longos cabelos.

Depois de muitos minutos, meu cabelo secou. Mas eu ainda não podia sair de casa, Porquê Yoh empurrou todos os Piercings,Brincos de Pressão, colares, Bottons e coisas do tipo que faziam parte da minha fantasia, mas que eu tinha recusado prontamente.

Depois de Mais, muitos minutos. Eu consegui sair de casa, eu saí sozinho. Deixando o idiota do meu irmão para trás.

- Eu fico com o carro! – Gritou ele quando eu já estava no corredor –

Respondi com um muxoxo, se continuasse lá ele iria me prender por mais alguns quarenta minutos, já que o lugar não era assim tão longe...

Como eu não tinha carro, muito menos dinheiro para um ônibus. Fui andando para observar os vestígios da chuva.

A atmosfera na rua era bem sombria, úmida, fria, algumas folhas de Bordo caíram na minha cabeça e deixaram-no molhado por estarem carregadas de água da chuva. Sentia meus braços nus se arrepiarem.

O vento fazia com que eu me contorcesse, estava muito frio.

Depois de algum tempo andando, percebi que começava a ver algumas pessoas com roupas bizarras, em grupos, tagarelando alto. Eu já devia estar chegando em tal lugar. Mas só para ter certeza, chamei um grupo de garotas que estava na minha frente.

- Ei! – Todas se viraram e me encaram, logo senti antipatia por todas, quando percebi que me olharam dos pés à cabeça – Han, vocês sabem me dizer onde é a Festa de Halloween?

Todas elas começaram a dar risinhos, e olhar uma para a outra, tentando descobrir quem teria a coragem de me responder esta pergunta patética.

- Sim, nós sabemos! – Murmurou uma Loira que estava fantasiada de anja. – Fala para ele Yui!

- Pode falar Kaolla! – falou a que devia ser a tal de Yui.

- Não...Han, então fale você Tsukino! – Tornou a Falar , dessa vez Kaolla.

- Aiii, que babaquice – Falou a outra chegando na minha frente – Oi, Eu sou a Tsukino!

Olhei para ela confuso, ela queria chegar à algum lugar?

- Oi –

- Ahn, é só virar a esquina. – falou ela sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Claro. Obrigado. – murmurei antes de apressar o passo.

Era verdade, observei a gigantesca mansão, repleta de bexigas das cores laranja, roxo e preto. Entrei um pouco receoso. Porquê eu estava recebendo olhares nada ... hum ... nada ingênuos.

Aí. Eu vi algo que fez meu coração parar. Por completo.

Algo Inesperado.

Mas que eu adoraria esperar

Algo Impensável.

Porém algo que eu sempre pensei.

Algo Impossível.

Mesmo que por mim, deveria ser possível.

Era simplesmente ... Tudo que eu tinha (e poderia ter) sonhado, só que mergulhado em uma sexy shop e puxado de lá bruscamente.

Pisquei os olhos, diversas vezes, esfreguei-os. Poderia ser só alucinação minha???

Não.

Eu podia sentir que era de verdade, continuei observando-o por estar tão surpreso a ponto de nào conseguir me mexer.

'Hao?'

Sim, Era ele. A forma como ele me olhou. E esboçou um leve sorriso. Era uma coisa que eu reconheceria em qualquer um

Aquelas maravilhosas esmeraldas piscaram para mim.

E depois vi ele despencar.

Claro que fiz o quê veio na mente. Correr para apartar a queda dele.

×××

Ele estava Lindo.

As orelhas de Neko na sua cabeça lhe davam um ar extremamente gracioso, ele também usava uma coleira um tanto folgada no pescoço e dela saía um rabo de arminho. Provavelmente sintético, mas porem, branquíssimo.

Duas fitas negras se cruzando um pouco acima do seu umbigo, este tinha um _Piercing _com uma Lagartixa cheia de pedaços de brilhante.

Ele estava usando um cinto fino. E escrito na parte prateada do cinto tinha um caprichoso '_Uke_'. Senti meu corpo estremecer.

Uma sunguinha preta, com uma cinta liga.

Nas suas coxas. E que Kami-sama me perdoe por estar olhando para aquele maldito inglês incrivelmente _sexy. _Tinham algumas tatuagens de _Henna._

A meia-calça rendada descia até onde começavam suas botas de combate negras.

O rabo felpudo que ele estava usando tinha uma fita de seda no meio.

O cachechol ( Tipo o Fluffy do Sesshy) que ele antes estava segurando, agora estava no meu pescoço.

_**Tem como eu não querer roubá-lo para mim?**_

×××

_Mil desculpas pela demora._

_Na verdade foi mais a falta de criatividade._

_Mas ok né?  
O capítulo era bem maior._

_Só que não é do meu feitio postar mais de 2000 palavras._

_E ia ficar muito grande._

_Domo Arigatô._

_**Lari Greenleaf e Mii-chan.**_

_Por vocês que eu continuo à escrever! ;D_

_Obrigado também, a todos que leêm e não deixam uma review._


	15. O Remédio

- H-Hao? – gritou ele, acho que nem percebeu que estava gritando. Mas os outros sim, eles viraram para nós. E senti o rubor tomar conta de mim.

- Aham... – falei com o pouco de voz que me restava por ter levado tamanho susto

Embaraçado, coloquei ele no chão desajeitadamente.

Ele ficou um pé, mordendo o lábio inferior, e balançando as pernas entrelaçadas. Eu ficava olhando para ele sem a mínima vergonha, quando ele me olhava para ver se continuava à observá-lo e via que sim.

Era como se todo esse tempo não tivesse passado.

O Choque que eu sentia quando cruzávamos os olhos, eu tinha certeza de que ele sentia o mesmo, certeza.

- Hao...é.. –

- Você...Você não morreu? – falei de forma totalmente idiota, já que era humanamente impossível que um morto tivesse ali na minha frente, com aquelas cores, aquela pele...aqueles traços...

Cheguei mais perto dele e encostei minha mão na sua face, contato que foi repelido imediatamente.

- Não. Não morri não. – falou ele corando furiosamente –

- Lyserg, o quê...o quê aconteceu? – Perguntei me aproximando dele, nossa como eu queria pular em cima dele –

- Nada. –

Agarrei os dois lados da sua face e aproximei-os da minha

- Eu preciso sabe o quê aconteceu. – falei firme, olhando dentro daquelas lindas esmeraldas que ele teimava em não olhar-me.

- Hao...E-eu, não posso... – disse ele finalmente me encarando, porém, seus olhos transmitiam algo que me fez pressionar meu corpo contra o dele.

Eu tenho a impressão que parecia alguém realmente necessitado, do jeito que eu apertava aquele corpo magro contra o meu, Mas, por deus, era tão ótimo tê-lo em meus braços.

- Hao, pessoas – disse ele rouco, quando levantei os olhos e vi que realmente tinham muitas pessoas nos olhando.

- E daí, não conheço – respondi enquanto ajeitava minha cabeça sobre o ombro dele –

- Hao, me solta. – falou ele de modo extremamente frio

- Mas... –

- Me solta! –

Obedeci ele.

- Eu não quero continuar com isso ok, porquê é só uma grande mentira! Só uma grande mentira que você teima em insistir. –

- Uma grande mentira? – perguntei estupefato

- Sim, é uma grande mentira! E eu não quero mais ficar com você. Esses malditos velhos tempos só foram resultado de hormônios.

Ignorando a mini multidão que tinha se formado, joguei aquele Inglês contra a parede e juntei nossos corpos, ele me olhou irritado, ignorei isso também e comecei a beijá-lo de forma nada pudica.

Ele bateu no meu ombro, mas aquela mão desceu para a minha cintura. Friccionei nossos quadris fazendo seus lábios se abrirem para exprimir um gemido,aproveitando a situação, comecei a explorar a boca dele com minha língua, num ritmo realmente alucinante.

Que saudade... de tudo isso.

Mal pude me segurar de felicidade quando ele começou a corresponder.

Então saí de perto dele, olhando para seu rosto afogueado.

- Isso são hormônios? – perguntei arfando.

- Sim! – disse ele irritado – Você só está aproveitando minha condição física e mental!

- Quê condição mental Lyserg? Se você não me conta nada. – respondi agora aumentando o tom de voz. –

- Você não precisa saber, mas, olha, eu não gosto de você nem nada do tipo, isso foi só, só, uma reação. –

- Argh! Quando você vai parar de ser idiota e perceber que realmente tem algo entre nós! Pelo amor de deus Lyserg, você não teria correspondido se fossem só hormônios! –

- Claro que não! É que você me faz fazer isso! – gritou ele se aproximando.

- Ora, Então ta, Olhe nos meus olhos então, e me diga se---

- MEUS PARABÉNSS! –

Gritou um velho gordo chegando perto de nós dois, ele estranhamente, parecia uma grande e gorda abóbora.

- Ahn? –

- Você são ótimos atores! Ambos, que maravilha! – disse ele agarrando à mim e Lyserg naqueles braços que eram do tamanho do meu corpo – Você ganharam o prêmio!

Só então reparei que tinha uma multidão olhando para mim e para Lyserg, e para o cara-abóbora

- Como...? –

- está ali! – apontou ele com os dedos roliços – naquela faixa 'Melhor Interpretação ganha um _Xsara Picasso_ novinho em folha' e vocês venceram! –

Olhei para Lyserg, ele me lançou um olhar magoado.

Não entendi.

Saí dos braços do homem e fiquei rente à o Lyserg.

- Eu deveria saber – disse ele à beira das lágrimas – Você me usou de novo! Como pôde! – Gritou ele e saiu correndo para algum lugar

Todos bateram palmas, fiquei estupefato olhando para a chave na minha mão e para o garoto que se distanciava aos poucos. Bem, então comecei a correr atrás dele.

- Lyserg! – gritei.

- Para de me seguir, Idiota! – gritou ele virando a cabeça.

- Lyserg ,cuidado! – gritei enquanto pulava em cima dele, e nós dois rolamos no chão.

Ele parecia realmente furioso, e entrando em um colapso.

- Ah! Porquê você apareceu, estava tudo bem sem você, eu estava tão bem , tão calmo...tão...tão...-

- feliz? – perguntei ajeitando as mechas do meu cabelo que caíam no rosto dele –

- não, mas estava tudo bem! – falou ele meio estressado

- Bem, então...você não estava feliz, não é? –

Ele não me respondeu.

- Lyserg, por favor, é muito difícil entender que eu preciso de você...que eu---

- Claro que precisa de mim!! – explodiu ele – precisa de mim para ficar brincando com os meus sentimentos!

E ele começou a me bater, não doía nada, mas para ele isso era ótimo, eu acho, tipo, descontar a fúria dele em mim

- não lyserg, eu preciso de você porquê eu amo você... – falei, meio rouco, meio gago...mas falei. E segurei os pulsos dele,que ficaram parados – e-eu não sei porquê, mas eu gosto tanto de poder..hã, estar com você, que eu...eu

- Ahn? –

- Ahn o quê? –

- você me...me... –

- Aham. –

- Ah. –

- hum... –

- Hao? –

- Eu. –

- Me desculpe m---

- Tudo bem, não é culpa sua. –

- Eu também, eu também..é...amo você. –

Então ele me abraçou, e isso foi o céu, oh deus! Como algo podia ser tão maravilhoso!?

Ficamos pelo menos meia hora abraçados ali no chão, olhando um para o outro. Aproveitando esse sentimento mútuo. Quem dera que tivéssemos ficado lá para sempre. Trocando toques envergonhados e beijos curtos.

O celular do Lyserg tocou, fazendo com que ele se levantasse e sentasse do meu lado.

- Como assim? – gritou ele desesperado.

- O quê foi Lyserg? – perguntei levantando também...

Ele desligou o telefone;

- Temos que correr – disse ele – onde está aquela abóbora gorda?

Ri, engraçado que ele tivesse tido a mesma idéia daquele cara do que eu. Bem, talvez nós fossemos realmente almas gêmeas destinadas a viver a vida juntos.

Eu posso sonhar né?

_Mensagem de 93949966 para 81242567_

_Lyserg, ele está aí no baile._

_O Marco._

_Está aí._

_Agora mesmo._

_Corra, _

_Cuidado _

_Kotaku_


End file.
